Superportalwholock: Truth or Dare
by pikadidi-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: (previously named Portal Wholock)Well I don't have what to explain. We play truth or dare. And if we don't get reviews we watch Doctor Who or Sherlock. (More fandoms in later chapters. Also Supernatural comes in chapter 10)
1. Who the hell are you?

Hello everybody and welcome to Portal Wholock: Truth or dare! First let's meet the players. We have:

The Doctor (ten): he's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey who stole a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space) and left to explore the universe.

The Doctor (eleven): the same story

The Master: he's another Time Lord that wants to rule the universe and he's a bit insane.

GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System): The main AI from the Portal games who killed all the staff from Aperture Science and put Chell in a series of tests with the intention of killing her.

Chell: The protagonist from both Portal games who escaped from the tests and took down GLaDOS with the hope she'll get freedom.

Wheatley: The little AI who helped Chell through Portal 2 and once in control betrayed her and tried to kill her.

Sherlock Holmes (BBC Sherlock): The consulting detective from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books. What? Its Sherlock what can I say about him. Everyone knows Sherlock … right?

John Watson (BBC Sherlock): Again what can I say? If you know Sherlock you must know John.

Jim Moriarty: I'll say just this…consulting criminal.

Ok I have no idea why did I just say that. I mean you must know all that already if you are reading this.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC, Portal belongs to Valve.

Now it's show time!

…

**Welcome players today we are going to play truth or dare!**

Master: Who the hell are you!

**I am The Author.**

Ten: The Author? Are you another Time Lord?

**I wish. No I'm just the author of this fic and yes I just broke the fourth wall.**

GLaDOS: I don't care who you are! Get out of my facility!

**No.**

GLaDOS: Get out or I _will_ kill you!

**You can't do that because I have Author powers and I can make you play truth or dare.**

Sherlock: This is dull.

John: Dull Sherlock. Dull. This is crazy!

**Oi! You two people are watching this! Shut it!**

Eleven: We do? Ok let's play!

Ten: Wait I want to meet you all properly.

Eleven: Oh OK! I am you from the future. Hi me!

Ten: What?! But this will cause a massive paradox!

**I'll actually call this a pair-o-docs and don't worry I took care of that.**

Ten: How?

**Hellooooo Autor powers.**

Ten: Ok…now who are the others?

Moriarty: Jim Moriarty…HI!

Ten: The Jim Moriarty! Like in the books?

Moriarty: What books?

Ten: Oh riiiiight parallel universe. Well you see in my universe you are in a book. Well you and a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Great books.

Sherlock: Sherlock Holmes consulting detective. And you… you travel a lot also it involves a lot of running since your shoes are worn out. You look young but your eyes say something else. You're old, hundreds of years old you have seen many horrible things and you recently lost someone. Am I right?

Eleven: Amazing. I knew you are good but I have to say I'm quite impressed. And yet there is so much more that you missed.

John: What?!

Sherlock: Oh…and what that may be?

Eleven and Ten: Spoilers.

Eleven and Ten turn to GLaDOS: oh you are beautiful! No seriously you are.

GlaDOS: And you two are fascinating. You aren't human so I'll be quite interested in you two.

**Oi! GLaDOS! No testing on them! ...yet.**

Eleven spots Chell: 'Ello and who might you be?

Chell: …

Eleven get's the sonic screwdriver and scans her.

Eleven: Come on you can talk there's no problem. Trust me I'm The Doctor.

Chell: I…I'm…Chell.

Eleven: Hello Chell. There you see it wasn't so hard.

Ten examines Wheatley: Oh this is brilliant! You are brilliant!

GLaDOS: Did you just call the moron brilliant?

Wheatley: I AM NOT A MORON!

Ten: Of course I did. This Kind of theology in 2013 is marvelous! And I don't think he is a moron. I knew a moron once and-

Wheatley: I'm Wheatley.

Ten:-Wheatley isn't a moron.

Wheatley: Y-you don't think I'm a moron?

Ten: No. I think you can be brilliant!

Master: Oi! Aren't you going to ask about me!

Ten: Shut up Koschei.

Master: I AM THE MASTER!

**Oi! Stop shouting! Anyway this is the first chapter. Put your truths and dares in PMs and send me. I will add other characters later and I'll try to update weekly. I'll love to get some reviews too. If you review or send PMs The Doctor will give you a ride in the TARDIS.**

Everyone: Who are you talking to?

**The public. Duh.**

Everyone: Hi everybody! We would love some truths and dares to start the game!


	2. Let the games beggin!

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Portal Wholock: Truth or Dare! Since I've got just one dare I'll make some more. Also from now on you can post your truths and dares in reviews. Now…Let the games begin!**

**The first one is for Eleven. Doctor truth or dare?**

Eleven: Dare!

**Eat your bowtie!**

Eleven: What!? No!

**Well sorry but you said dare.**

*Eleven chewing*Fine but it doesn't taste good.

**Next! Ten, truth or dare?**

Ten: Dare!

**Since Eleven is eating his bowtie you shall eat a basket of pears.**

Ten: NONONONONO! NO!

**Shut up and eat.**

**Next! ...Sherlock! Truth or dare?**

Sherlock: Truth.

**How did you survive the fall?**

Sherlock: I prefer not to tell.

**It's this or I put you in a room with The Master and I give him torture instruments.**

Sherlock: You can't do that.

**Try me.**

Sherlock: You can't because I said truth so you must ask a question.

**Fine.**

**Just to have it confirmed. Do you love Irene Adler?**

Sherlock: Yes.

**John! Truth or dare?**

John: Uh dare I guess.

**Be a test subject for GLaDOS!**

Wheatley: He'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? Uh actually I just though of something! Uh and something even worst! And that could kill him! The other one isn't nice ether!

Ten: Will he be ok?

**He won't be ok but the good part is that he won't be dead.**

GLaDOS: Why can't I kill him?

**Because I can't have them killed and because of the wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey paradoxes.**

**So…I guess we have to watch him.**

**This will take a while so I'll end this here. Oh anyone wants something to eat?**

Everyone: Me

**Ok I'll call Sue from catering.**

Ten: Who?

**It doesn't matter.**

Eleven: You said you will bring more characters. Can you bring some now?

**Not now but maybe in the next chapter.**

Eleven: But that is next week!

**Didn't I say this chapter is over?**

Eleven: But-

**Bye!**


	3. TARDIS boxers

**Hello everyone! So first thank you for all the truths and dares! I said that I will bring some new characters but I didn't say a new fandom. Maybe I'll put one later but for now that's all. Soooo…about the characters…Doctor I recently watched Doomsday with a friend of mine and the whole series 4 so I'm bringing in Donna and Rose! Sherlock, I don't want to make your life hell so instead of bringing Anderson and Mycroft I'll bring…Molly. GLaDOS…I don't fucking know! Let's say Rick and Curiosity!**

Ten: Rose! Oh come here you pink and yellow, brilliant, fantastic human! My Rose!

*Rose hugs Ten*

Rose: Oh my God! Doctor!…Um…Pink and yellow?

Ten: Well you are usually pink and yellow.

*Eleven hugs them*

Rose: Um…do I know you?

Eleven: Yes no well yes but no actually is more like yes and no.

Rose: There's just one person that speaks like that and I'm hugging him so how come there's two of you Doctor…

**Oh! It's because I brought them here. Now you lot are spending a lot of time with this so I'll skip ahead.**

**Now Doctors, truth or dare?**

Eleven and Ten: Truth!

**Which's worst, apples or pears?**

Ten: Pears! I hate pears! Those are the worst fruits in the universe!

Eleven: Then you never ate apples! Apples are rubbish!

Ten: No pears are worst!

Eleven: Apples!

Ten: Pears!

**Guis-**

Eleven: Apples!

**That's enough-**

Ten: Pears!

**Ok you-**

Eleven: Apples!

**YOU SHUT **_**UP!**_

**Next! Master! Truth or dare?**

Master: Dare!

**You and eleven go in a dark room ****and try and pull down each-other's pants. The one who gets pantsed has to walk out that way.**

Master: Fuck!

**Go on now.**

After 10 minutes

**Ok after the apples vs. pears thing I went to buy food for my cat and I asked for Wischas**( I think thats the name) **with vegetables and fruits. So yeah, fruits. That lady from the shop glared at me with a WTF face.**

**Have they come out yet?**

Donna: Nope.

* Eleven runs out of the room without pants and whit TARDIS boxers.*

John, Donna and Rose: Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!

*Ten blushes in embarassment*

**Come on Eleven put some pants on cause I've got some more dares!**

**Now Eleven one more dare for you: Show Sherlock the TARDIS!**

Ten: Can I come?

**Shure!**

*They walk to the blue box*

Sherlock: That's the TARDIS? A little bit small don't you think? Also that's not how police boxes looked like.

Eleven: Just get in!

*Sherlock, Ten and Eleven walk in*

Sherlock: But-but-but...That's impossible!

Ten: Not impossible just a bit unlikely!

*Sherlock runs out and runs around the box then comes back in*

Sherlock: Not possible must be a trick! Mirrors!

Ten: Nope!

*Sherlock tries to figure out the TARDIS*

Ten: You've redecorated!...I don't like it.

Eleven:

Ten: I'm jocking is beautiful.

Sherlock: It's bigger on the inside!

Eleven: At last Sherlock! I though you were never going to say it!

Ten: Come on let's go back.

**Next! Sherlock! Truth or dare?**

Sherlock: Dare.

**For the whole next chapter if someone talks to you you have to say: Bored.**

Sherlock:Fine. I'll probably be bored anyway.

**Ok! Bye everyone!**


	4. Watching Doctor Who

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Portal Wholock: Truth or Dare! Now…this time we don't have any dares so we'll watch a Doctor Who episode.**

Ten: Episode?

**I told you, in my universe you are a TV show.**

Eleven: Witch episode?

**The Eleventh Hour.**

Eleven: …

Author: You'll see. Everyone that isn't an AI, on the couch.

**[Insert Doctor Who theme here]**

Eleven: Is that how my theme sounds like?

Author: No that's the theme of the show yours is different. Oh! And I should mention that I don't own Doctor Who and the transcript (I hope that's how it's called, if not plz tell me!)(I'm speaking of the bold bits) belongs to **TheOncomingShunshine.** Oh and one more thing! The first chapter is weird 'cause the first time I posted it I didn't post it at crossover.

**The eleventh hour**

**SPACE: CLOSE-UP ON MOON BEFORE SWITCHING TO EARTH. ZOOM THROUGH CLOUDS.**

**EXT. LONDON, NIGHT.**

**The TARDIS flies out of control over London.**

**INT TARDIS**

**The center console sparks and the room is in flames. Pan towards the open doors and we see the newly-regenerated DOCTOR hanging on by his hands, sonic screwdriver in his mouth.**

**EXT. LONDON, NIGHT.**

**The DOCTOR begins to pull himself into the TARDIS. He turns at the sound of a bell and sees that he is about to hit "Big Ben". He uses the screwdriver on the controls and slips out as the TARDIS speeds up, narrowly missing the top of the tower.**

**INT TARDIS**

**He pulls himself inside, closes the doors and falls against them with a sigh. It lurches and spins out of control.**

**EXT NIGHT.**

**A child's windmill is turning. Pan across an overgrown garden with a slightly dilapidated shed, abandoned tools, a park bench and a swing set. We see a modest house through an arbour and follow through. Then there is a young girl's voice.**

**GIRL:  
Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you.**

**INT BEDROOM, NIGHT**

**A young ginger-haired girl is kneeling beside her bed, eyes closed, saying her prayers**

Ten: Who's that?

Eleven: Spoilers.**  
GIRL:  
But honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. (turns to wall where there is a crack spreading across it. Returns to prayer) Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but... I know it's not, because, at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or...**

**We hear the TARDIS materializing and then a crash and glass breaking. The young girl turns her head towards the window.**

**GIRL:  
Back in a moment.**

**She gets up from the floor, picks up a torch from the nightstand, runs to the window and pulls back the curtain to look outside. The TARDIS has materialized on his side and knocked down part of the shed. There is smoke rising from it.**

**GIRL:  
(looks up at the sky) Thank you, Santa.**

Rose: That kid is so sweet.

**EXT HOUSE, NIGHT**

**The girl steps outside wearing a red jacket and matching wellies. By the light of the torch, she makes her way through to where the TARDIS has crashed. The doors suddenly open at the top and a rope with a grappling hook is thrown out. It latches onto a lawn roller. The girl watches as first one hand then the other come over the edge followed by the DOCTOR'S head.**

**DOCTOR:  
Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before. (straddles the TARDIS and looks back inside) Whoa! Look at that!**

Molly: Why is he wet?

Sherlock: The TARDIS is bigger on the inside. Probably he fell in the pool.

Ten: How do you know she has a pool?

Sherlock: You said it's bigger on the inside. Who knows what's in there.

Author: Sherlock you were supposed to say bored everytime someone talks to you!

Sherlock: Bored.**  
GIRL:  
Are you OK?**

**DOCTOR:  
(puts both legs over the side, sitting on the edge) Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up**.

Ten: Ouch.

Eleven: Yeah.

Donna: Can't imagine you doing that spaceman.

**GIRL:  
You're soaking wet.**

**DOCTOR:  
I was in the swimming pool.**

Moryarty: Do you remember our meeting at the swimming pool, Sherlock?

Sherlock: Bored.**  
GIRL:  
You said you were in the library.**

**DOCTOR:  
So was the swimming pool.**

Everyone laughed at Eleven 

**GIRL:  
Are you a policeman?**

**DOCTOR:  
Why? Did you call a policeman?**

**GIRL:  
Did you come about the crack in my wall?**

Ten: What crack?**  
DOCTOR:  
What cra...? (falls to the ground) Agh!**

Rose: Why aren't you ... sleeping?

Ten: what happened that time isn't supposed to happen.

**GIRL:**

**Are you all right, mister?**

**DOCTOR:  
(kneeling) No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm... (opens mouth and releases regeneration energy)**

**GIRL:  
Who are you?**

**DOCTOR:  
(energy rising from his hands) I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?**

**GIRL:  
No, it just looks a bit weird.**

GLaDOS: What is he talking about?**  
DOCTOR:  
No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?**

**GIRL:  
Yes.**

**DOCTOR:  
(jumps up) Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off. (strides away with purpose and walks into a tree, knocking him to the ground)**

Rick: Finnaly Rick will see some action!

Eleven: Maybe not.

Master: You actually walked into a tree?

Eleven: I have bad days!

**GIRL:  
You all right?**

**DOCTOR:  
(lying on the ground) Early days. Steering's a bit off.**

**INT. HOUSE, KITCHEN**

**The DOCTOR stands there looking around.**

**GIRL:  
If you're a doctor, why does your box say "Police"?**

Molly: Yeah why is that?

Ten: Because the chameleon circuit is broken.

Molly: The what?

Eleven: Thing that makes The TARDIS change.

**DOCTOR:  
(takes a bite of the apple she offers, chews and then spits it out before coughing) That's disgusting. What is that?**

**GIRL:  
An apple.**

**DOCTOR:  
Apples are rubbish. I hate apples.**

**GIRL:  
You said you loved them.**

Rose: Doctor, she's a kid!

**DOCTOR:  
No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.**

**The GIRL runs to the fridge and gets him a yoghurt. The DOCTOR opens the container and pours it into his mouth. He spits that out as well.**

**DOCTOR:  
I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in.**

Jhon: Come on! Stop beeing like that!**  
GIRL:  
You said it was your favourite.**

**DOCTOR:  
New mouth, new rules. (wipes back of hand across his mouth) It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh! (has a small fit)**

**GIRL:  
What is it? What's wrong with you?**

**DOCTOR:  
Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something.**

Donna slaps Eleven

**The GIRL turns on the stove and begins to fry up bacon as the DOCTOR uses a towel to dry his hair.**

**DOCTOR:  
Ah! Bacon!**

**The DOCTOR sits and the table and eats the bacon from a plate and the GIRL watches with a laugh. The DOCTOR makes a face and agains spits out the food.**

**DOCTOR:  
Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?**

**GLaDOS: You know Doctor. I started to think you are clever but that just proved me wrong.**

**The GIRL turns on the stove again and cooks some baked beans as the DOCTOR watches.**

**DOCTOR:  
Ah, you see, beans.**

Chell: I bet He doesn't like them.

**Once more at the table, the DOCTOR takes a forkful of beans an promptly spits them into the sink as the poor GIRL makes a face.**

Master: This is just too funny.

**DOCTOR:  
Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans.**

**Next, the girl simply spreads butter over a slice of bread.**

**DOCTOR:  
Bread and butter. Now you're talking.**

**EXT. HOUSE, NIGHT**

**At the open door, the DOCTOR throws the plate outside. We hear it crash and a cat meow.  
DOCTOR:  
And stay out! (closes the door behind him)**

Everyone laughts at Eleven who sinks into the couch.

**INT. HOUSE, KITCHEN**

**The GIRL looks in the fridge as the DOCTOR paces.**

**GIRL:  
We've got some carrots.**

**DOCTOR:  
Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need. I need... I need... I need... (looks in both the fridge and freezer) Fish fingers and custard. (takes out both items)**

Ten: That sounds good.

Rose: Don't you dare eat that around me!

**LATER, sitting at the table, the DOCTOR dips a fish finger into a bowl of custard then takes a bite. Across from him, the GIRL eats ice cream from the container. The DOCTOR then picks up the bowl and drinks the custard from it. It leaves a mustache which he wipes away with his hand.**

Rose: That. Is. Completly. Disgusting.

**GIRL:  
Funny.**

**DOCTOR:  
Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?**

**GIRL:  
Amelia Pond.**

**DOCTOR:  
Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?**

**AMELIA:  
No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.**

**DOCTOR:  
So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.**

**AMELIA:  
I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.**

Eleven: She does now.

Rose: I thought you can't change things like that.

Eleven: It's complicated. Verry complicated.

**DOCTOR:  
I don't even have an aunt.**

**AMELIA:  
You're lucky.**

**DOCTOR:  
I know. So, your aunt. Where is she?**

**AMELIA:  
She's out.**

**DOCTOR:  
(surprised) And she left you all alone?**

**AMELIA:  
I'm not scared.**

**Wheatley: But-but lots of bad things can happen! Like burning the house down! Or-**

Eleven uses his screwdriver to stop Wheatleys vocal procesor. (or something like that.)

**DOCTOR:  
'Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?**

**AMELIA:  
What?**

**DOCTOR:  
Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.**

Ten: So where is the crack?

**INT. HOUSE, AMELIA'S BEDROOM**

**DOCTOR:  
(examines crack) You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.**

**AMELIA:  
(stands in the doorway, apple in her hand) I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them. (she hands the DOCTOR an apple with a smiley face carved into it)**

**DOCTOR:  
She sounds good, your mum. (tosses apple into the air and catches it) I'll keep it for later. (goes back to examine the crack) This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from?(runs the sonic screwdriver along the crack then checks the readings) Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?**

**AMELIA:  
What?**

**DOCTOR:  
It's a crack. (runs fingers along crack) I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall.**

Molly: How?

**AMELIA:  
Where is it, then?**

**DOCTOR:  
Everywhere. In everything. **[Ten says along with The Doctor]** It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom.**[Ten stops]** (presses ear against wall) Sometimes, can you hear…**

**AMELIA:  
A voice? Yes.**

**The Doctor hears an echoing voice. He takes the water glass from the nightstand, pours out the water, then presses it against the wall, and then his ear against the other end.**

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.**

**DOCTOR:  
Prisoner Zero?**

**AMELIA:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?**

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.**

**DOCTOR:  
(steps back from the wall) It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?**

**AMELIA:  
What?**

**DOCTOR:  
You need a better wall. (moves her desk out of the way) The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or...**

**AMELIA:  
What?**

**DOCTOR:  
You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?**

Molly and Chell: Yes.

**AMELIA:  
Yes.**

**DOCTOR:  
Everything's going to be fine.**

**The DOCTOR holds out his hand and AMELIA grasps it. With his other hand, the DOCTOR uses the sonic screwdriver on the crack. AMELIA peers around his as a bright light shines through the crack as it widens. In the dim light, we can see what looks to be cells.**

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.**

**The DOCTOR takes a step closer to the crack.**

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero has escaped.**

**DOCTOR:  
Hello? Hello?**

**A giant blue eye peers at them through the crack.**

**AMELIA:  
What's that?**

**A small ball of light or electricity shoots out from the crack, strikes the DOCTOR and he falls against the bed. The crack then seals once more.**

**DOCTOR:  
There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new.**

**AMELIA:  
What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?**

**DOCTOR:  
No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless... (stands)**

**AMELIA:  
Unless what?**

**DOCTOR:  
(looks around) Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know. (runs out of the room)**

Rose: Earth to Doctor I repeat Earth to Doctor. Do you realise she was a little girl?

Eleven: Yeah but that's Amelia Pond. She'll be fine.

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**DOCTOR:  
(looks around, confused) It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing... (close-up on the DOCTOR'S eyes) in the corner...(turns to face one of the doors at the other end of the hall) of my eye.**

**There is an echoing sound of machinery along with a deep bell.**

**DOCTOR:  
(runs down the stairs) No, no, no, no, no, no!**

**AMELIA follows.**

**EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN**

**DOCTOR:  
(runs outside) I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!**

**AMELIA:  
But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?**

Ten: Not just a box.

**DOCTOR:  
(frees grappling hook and gathers the rope) It's not a box. It's a time machine.**

**AMELIA:  
(disbelieving) What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?**

**DOCTOR:  
Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it. (loops rope through door handles)**

**AMELIA:  
Can I come?**

**DOCTOR:  
Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.(hops onto the edge and prepares to go inside)**

**AMELIA:  
People always say that.**

**DOCTOR:  
(jumps down to the ground and looks into her face) Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor.**

**AMELIA smiles and the DOCTOR climbs back onto the TARDIS. Holding onto the rope, he gives her a last look before jumping.**

**DOCTOR:  
Geronimo!**

Ten: What happened to Allons-y?!

Eleven: New me new ruls!

**The TARDIS doors slam shut and AMELIA watches as the TARDIS dematerializes. When it's gone, she runs back inside.**

**INT. HOUSE**

**AMELIA runs up to her room, pulls a small suitcase from under her bed and begins to pack. As she runs across the hall, one of the doors that was closed on her way up is now open. Packing done, AMELIA heads back downstairs, not noticing the open door.**

**EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN**

**Now wearing a warm coat and hat, AMELIA runs to where the TARDIS disappeared, puts her suitcase on the ground, sits on it and waits.**

**INT. HOUSE**

**Through the kitchen window, we see AMELIA waiting and a shadowy figure darts past and is gone. We then pan to the clock on the wall as it ticks away the seconds. 11:30 becomes 10:20.**

**GARDEN, DAY**

**The TARDIS materializes in AMELIA'S back garden. The door opens and the DOCTOR emerges amid billowing smoke, cloth held over his nose and mouth.**

**DOCTOR:  
Amelia! Amelia! (runs towards house) I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there! (uses screwdriver on door lock and it opens after a few tries)**

**INT. HOUSE**

**DOCTOR:  
Amelia? (runs upstairs) Amelia, are you all right? Are you there? (goes immediately to the door that troubled him before and tries to open it with the screwdriver) Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is... (he turns and is hit on the head with a cricket bat)**

Rose: I don't think it was only 5 minutes.

**EXT. DAY**

**An ambulance with its siren on approaches a large brick building, a hospital.**

**INT. DAY, HOSPITAL CORRIDOR**

**A male nurse in blue scrubs follows a woman in a business suit**

**INT. DAY, WARD**

**All the patients are unconscious. The woman stops in front of one of the beds, the man beside her.**

**WOMAN:  
So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? (man nods) All of them, all the coma patients. (flips through patient's file) You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.**

**NURSE:  
Yes, Dr Ramsden.**

**DR RAMSDEN:  
Then why are you wasting my time?**

**NURSE:  
Because they called for you.**

**DR RAMSDEN:  
Me?**

**PATIENT:  
(softly) Doctor.**

**DR RAMSDEN and the NURSE turn to face the PATIENT who is still unconscious.**

**PATIENT:  
(softly) Doctor.**

Donna; I don't think they were calling for her.

**All the other patients begin to speak, saying "Doctor"**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**The DOCTOR slowly comes to, and, as his vision clears, he sees a female police officer in a very short skirt speaking into her radio.**

**OFFICER:  
White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained. (ends conversation and sees the DOCTOR is awake) Oi, you! Sit still.**

**DOCTOR:  
(groans) Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.**

**OFFICER:  
You were breaking and entering.**

**The DOCTOR tries to stand and finds out he's handcuffed to the radiator.**

**DOCTOR:  
Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed.  
OFFICER:  
Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!**

Ten: Back-up. I don't like how that sounds.

**DOCTOR:  
Hang on, no, wait - you're a policewoman.**

**OFFICER:  
And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?**

**DOCTOR:  
But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?**

**OFFICER:  
Amelia Pond?**

**DOCTOR:  
Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?**

**OFFICER:  
Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time.**

**DOCTOR:  
How long?**

**OFFICER:  
Six months.**

Rose: Something tells me it was more than six months.

**DOCTOR:  
No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised. (sniffs)**

**The OFFICER walks away, reaching for her radio.**

**DOCTOR:  
What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?**

**OFFICER:  
(into radio) Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia Pond.**

Ten: What happened to Amelia then?

**The DOCTOR'S gaze goes past the OFFICER to that same door from his last visit.**

**INT. DAY, WARD**

**DR RAMSDEN is examining the first patient to speak. Pictures of the man and his dog are on the nightstand.**

**DR RAMSDEN:  
I don't think they were even conscious.**

**NURSE:  
Dr Ramsden, there is another sort of, um, funny thing.**

**DR RAMSDEN:  
Yes, I know. Dr Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake!**

**RORY:  
I've seen them.**

Molly: Sherlock do you know what's he talking about?

Sherlock: Bored.

**DR RAMSDEN:  
These patients are under 24-hour supervision! We know if their blood-pressure changes. There's no possibility you'd have seen them wandering in the village! Why are you giving me your phone?!**

**RORY:  
It's a camera too. (holds phone out)**

**DR RAMSDEN:  
(reaches for phone then pager beeps. she takes it out) You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. (RORY tries to argue) Now!**

**RORY nods and leaves.**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**The DOCTOR is still sitting on the floor.**

**DOCTOR:  
I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now.**

**OFFICER:  
I live here.**

**DOCTOR:  
But you're the police.**

**OFFICER:  
Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?!**

Ten realises who the officer is.

**DOCTOR:  
How many rooms?**

**OFFICER:  
I'm sorry, what?**

**DOCTOR:  
On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.**

**OFFICER:  
Why?**

**DOCTOR:  
Because it will change your life.**

**OFFICER:  
Five. (points) One, two, three, four, five.**

Ten: Six.

**DOCTOR:  
Six.**

**OFFICER:  
Six?**

**DOCTOR:  
Look.**

**OFFICER:  
Look where?**

Ten: Exactly where you don't want to look. In the corner of your eye.

**DOCTOR:  
Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you.**

**OFFICER:  
(slowly looks and sees the door) That's... That is not possible. How's that possible?**

**DOCTOR:  
There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.**

**OFFICER:  
But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.**

Ten: That's what perception filters do!**  
DOCTOR:  
The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff me now!**

**The OFFICER slowly begins to walk down the hall towards the room.**

**OFFICER:  
I don't have the key. I lost it.**

**DOCTOR:  
How can you have lost it?! Stay away from that door! (she keeps walking) Do not touch that door! (she puts her hand on the doorknob) Listen to me! Do not open that... (she turns the knob) Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? (she slowly enters the room) Again...? (he frantically searches his pockets) My screwdriver, where is it?**

Ten: Why does nobody ever lisen to me?

Donna: Aw poor spaceman split from his true love.

**INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM**

**The room is dusty. There are old boxes on the floor, the curtains are barely there and the walls have large spots of water damage. There is a table in the middle of the room.**

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?**

**OFFICER:  
There's nothing here**

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room.**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**DOCTOR:  
What makes you think you could see it?**

**INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM**

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Now, please, just get out!  
OFFICER:  
Silver, blue at the end?**

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
My screwdriver, yeah.**

**OFFICER:  
It's here.**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**DOCTOR:  
Must have rolled under the door.**

**INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM**

**OFFICER:  
Yeah. Must have. (the screwdriver is on the table, covered in goo) And then it must have jumped up on the table...**

Ten: Clever sonic.

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**DOCTOR:  
Get out of there!**

**INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM**

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Get out of there!**

**The OFFICER goes to pick up the screwdriver**

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Get out!**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**DOCTOR:  
Get out of there! (Stretches as far as he can with the handcuffs)**

**INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM**

**The OFFICER backs away towards the window. Behind her, something alien and eel-like eases down from the roof. It is covered in goo and has a mouth full of sharp teeth. The OFFICER looks one way and then the other but can't see it**

Ten: And here is the alien!

Rose: so that's prisoner zero.

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
What is it? What are you doing?**

**OFFICER:  
There's nothing here, but...**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**DOCTOR:  
Corner of your eye.**

**INT. HOUSE, MYSTERY ROOM**

**OFFICER:  
What is it?**

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. (the creature seems to be toying with her) Do not... look. (she sees the creature)**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**The DOCTOR hears the OFFICER scream.**

**DOCTOR:  
Get out!**

**The OFFICER runs out of the room and down the hall to the DOCTOR**

**DOCTOR:  
Give me that! (takes the screwdriver and uses it on the door's lock before turning it to the handcuffs. It doesn't work) What's the bad alien done to you?**

**OFFICER:  
Will that door hold it?**

**DOCTOR:  
(sarcastic) Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space - they're all terrified of wood.**

**OFFICER:  
What's that? What's it doing?**

**DOCTOR:  
(wipes screwdriver with his finger) I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine.**

**OFFICER:  
There is no back-up.**

**DOCTOR:  
(looks up, surprised) I heard you on the radio, you called for back-up.**

**OFFICER:  
I was pretending. It's a pretend radio.**

**DOCTOR:  
You're a policewoman.**

**OFFICER:  
I'm a kissogram! (she removes her hat and her ginger hair falls free)**

**At that moment, the door to the mystery room falls into the hallway to show a man in blue coveralls holding the lead to a large Rottweiler. It is the same man in a coma in hospital. He walks forward into the hall.**

**WOMAN:  
But it's just...**

**DOCTOR:  
No, it isn't. Look at the faces.**

**The MAN growls and barks while the dog remains impassive.**

**WOMAN:  
What? I'm sorry, but what? (looks down at the DOCTOR)**

**DOCTOR:  
It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. (MAN and dog turn heads in unison) Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? (they're now looking straight at the DOCTOR) Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that? (It snarls)**

**INT. DAY, WARD**

**The male coma patient twitches in his bed and we hear the snarl echoing.**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**The multi-form advances on the DOCTOR and the WOMAN and opens his mouth showing the same teeth as in its previous form.**

**DOCTOR:  
Stay, boy! (the creature halts its advance) Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up.**

**WOMAN:  
(to DOCTOR) I didn't send for back-up!**

Ten: She could have played along.

**DOCTOR:  
(to WOMAN) I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives. (to CREATURE) OK, yeah, NO back-up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD back-up, then you'd have to kill us!**

**VOICE:  
Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. 'The human residence is surrounded.**

**WOMAN:  
(to DOCTOR) What's that?**

**DOCTOR:  
(to WOMAN) That would be back-up. (to CREATURE) OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe.**

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.**

Ten: Run.

**DOCTOR:  
Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.**

**The CREATURE turns into one of the other rooms off the hall. As the VOICE repeats its warning, the DOCTOR bangs the screwdriver on the floor in an attempt to get it to work.**

**DOCTOR:  
Work, work, work. C'mon.**

**EXT. HOUSE, DAY**

**The CREATURE looks out a window.**

**INT. HOUSE, HALL**

**The DOCTOR continues to bang the screwdriver until it works. He uses it on the handcuffs. It unlocks.**

**DOCTOR:  
(to WOMAN) Run. (stands) Run! (pushes her and follows her down the stairs)**

**EXT. HOUSE, DAY**

**The DOCTOR and the WOMAN run outside and the DOCTOR uses the screwdriver on the door.**

**DOCTOR:  
Kissogram?**

**WOMAN:  
Yes!**

**DOCTOR:  
Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?**

**WOMAN:  
You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! (follows DOCTOR) What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!**

**DOCTOR:  
(outside the TARDIS) An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?**

**WOMAN:  
Yes.**

**DOCTOR:  
Me too. (the key to the TARDIS won't work) No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!**

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.**

**The CREATURE, still in the form of the man and dog, watches from the window, barking at them.**

**WOMAN:  
(grabs the DOCTOR by the arm) Come on.**

**DOCTOR:  
(resists) No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed. (runs to garden shed) I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces.**

**WOMAN:  
So there's a new one. Let's go.**

**DOCTOR:  
But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. (sniffs wood before rubbing his finger along the wood and tasting it) 12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late. (walks towards WOMAN)**

Rose: Doctor!

Donna: Good job spaceman. 12 years!

**WOMAN:  
He's coming.**

**DOCTOR:  
You said six months. Why did you say six months?**

**WOMAN:  
We've got to go.**

**DOCTOR:  
This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?**

**WOMAN:  
(hurt) Why did you say five minutes?!**

Molly: That's Amelia!

Master: Now she realizes!

**DOCTOR:  
What?**

**WOMAN:  
Come on.**

**DOCTOR:  
What?**

**WOMAN:  
Come on! (she pulls him by the arm)**

**DOCTOR:  
What?**

GLaDOS: I think she broke him.

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.**

**They run out of the back garden past the CREATURE who is standing at the door.**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
(stops and faces her) You're Amelia.**

**AMELIA:  
(keeps walking) You're late.**

**DOCTOR:  
Amelia Pond, you're the little girl.**

**AMELIA:  
I'm Amelia and you're late.**

Rose: Very late.

**DOCTOR:  
What happened?**

**AMELIA:  
12 years.**

Ten: What!?

GLaDOS: Oh look he's broken too.

**DOCTOR:  
You hit me with a cricket bat.**

**AMELIA:  
12 years.**

**DOCTOR:  
A cricket bat.**

**AMELIA:  
12 years and four psychiatrists.**

**DOCTOR:  
Four?**

**AMELIA:  
I kept biting them.**

**DOCTOR:  
Why?**

**AMELIA:  
They said you weren't real.**

Donna:Oh, I bloody love her!

**VOICE:  
(over the speakers of an ice cream van) Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.**

**AMELIA:  
No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?**

**The DOCTOR heads for the van followed by AMELIA**

**DOCTOR:  
What's that? Why are you playing that?**

**VENDOR:  
It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.**

**The DOCTOR picks up the player and listens.**

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. (repeats)**

**The DOCTOR steps away from the van and sees a jogger with a MP3 player receiving the message as well as a woman hearing it over her mobile.**

**AMELIA:  
Doctor, what's happening?**

**The DOCTOR leaps over a low white fence into a pretty front garden. AMELIA runs around to the front.**

**INT. HOUSE, DAY**

**A large blue eye fills the TV screen. A WOMAN uses the remote to change the channel but they all show the same thing and say the same thing. The DOCTOR enters the front door closely followed by AMELIA.**

**DOCTOR:  
Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area.(remembers AMELIA'S costume) Also, crimes. Let's have a look. (takes remote from her)**

**WOMAN:  
I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. (sees AMELIA) Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?**

**AMELIA:  
Well, sometimes.**

**WOMAN:  
I thought you were a nurse.**

**AMELIA:  
I can be a nurse.**

**WOMAN:  
Or, actually, a nun.**

**AMELIA:  
I dabble.**

**WOMAN:  
Amy, who is your friend?**

**DOCTOR:  
Who's Amy? You were Amelia.**

**AMY:  
Yeah, now I'm Amy.**

**DOCTOR:  
Amelia Pond - that was a great name.**

**AMY:  
Bit fairy tale.**

**WOMAN:  
I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.**

**DOCTOR:  
Not me. Brand-new face... (makes a face) First time on. (to AMY) And what sort of job's a kissogram?**

**AMY:  
I go to parties and I kiss people. (clears throat) With outfits. It's a laugh.**

Ten: Hey Author if you bring more characters do not bring both Amy and Jack.

**DOCTOR:  
You were a little girl five minutes ago.**

**AMY:  
You're worse than my aunt.**

**DOCTOR:  
I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt. (to WOMAN) And that is not how I'm introducing myself.**

**The DOCTOR picks up a radio and uses the sonic screwdriver on it. We hear the same message about Prisoner Zero in French and German before it turns it off.**

**DOCTOR:  
OK, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world. (opens window and looks up)**

**AMY:  
What's up there? What are you looking for?**

**The sky is a clear blue with a few white clouds.**

**DOCTOR:  
(back inside) OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast. (a young man enters and the DOCTOR walks up to him) But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. (the man is tall and the DOCTOR stands first on tip-toe and then back down) What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes.**

**AMY:  
20 minutes to what?**

Rose: End of the world.

**MAN:  
Are you the Doctor?**

**WOMAN:  
He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him.**

**AMY:  
(softly) I know.**

**DOCTOR:  
(bemused) Cartoons? (sits on couch)**

**MAN:  
Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!**

Sherlock: Please someone shut him up! It's worst than Anderson!

**AMY:  
Jeff, shut up! (To DOCTOR) 20 minutes to what?**

Sherlock: Thank you.

**The "eye" is still on the TV, broadcasting its warning.**

**DOCTOR:  
The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world.**

**SPACE**

**A group of star-shaped spaceships are in orbit above the Earth. Underneath the flagship is a blue eye. The warning repeats.**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**A young boy runs down the road with a toy helicopter. The DOCTOR and AMY are walking fast in the opposite direction.**

**DOCTOR:  
What is this place? Where am I?**

**AMY:  
Leadworth.**

**DOCTOR:  
Where's the rest of it?**

**AMY:  
This is it.**

**DOCTOR:  
Is there an airport?**

**AMY:  
No.**

**DOCTOR:  
A nuclear power station?**

**AMY:  
No.**

**DOCTOR:  
Even a little one?**

**AMY:  
No.**

**DOCTOR:  
Nearest city?**

**AMY:  
Gloucester, half an hour by car.**

**DOCTOR:  
We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?**

**AMY:  
No.**

GLaDOS: Doctor I think you broke her too.

**DOCTOR:  
Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?**

**AMY:  
It's a duck pond. (follows the DOCTOR to a small pond)**

Ten: Why aren't there any ducks?

**DOCTOR:  
Why aren't there any ducks?**

Ten: Great minds think alike.

Sherlock: Oh please you are just two idiots.

Author: Oi Sherlock! Shut up!

**AMY:  
I don't know. There's never any ducks.**

**DOCTOR:  
Then how do you know it's a duck pond?**

**AMY:  
It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?**

**DOCTOR:  
(has another regeneration tremor) I don't know. Why would I know? (sits on the ground, clutching his chest) I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.**

**The sky darkens and they both look up.**

**AMY:  
What's happening? Why's it going dark?**

**The sun appears grey and flickering before returning to close to normal.**

**AMY:  
So what's wrong with the sun?**

Ten: Nothing is wrong with the sun, you were just looking at through a force field, They had sealed off your upper atmosphere.

**DOCTOR:  
Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet. (stands and looks at the green where the villagers are taking photos of the sun) Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!**

Ten: ...**  
AMY:  
This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up.**

**DOCTOR:  
Why would I wind you up?**

**AMY:  
You told me you had a time machine.**

**DOCTOR:  
And you believed me.**

**AMY:  
Then I grew up.**

Ten: You neer want to do that.

**DOCTOR:  
(groans) Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it.(smacks forehead) I saw it and I missed it. (smack) What did I see? (close-up on the DOCTOR'S eye) I saw... What did I see?**

**He replays everything he saw like stop-motion photography, from the chain fence, people taking photos, a woman in the phone box and then RORY, the nurse from the hospital who is facing away from the sun, taking a photo. The MULTI-FORM is there. The DOCTOR then "sees" the ID tag from the hospital. We zoom back out from the DOCTOR'S eye and he looks at RORY normally before looking at a clock.**

**DOCTOR:  
(to AMY) 20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.**

**AMY:  
No.**

Ten: What?!

**DOCTOR:  
I'm sorry?**

**AMY:  
No! (grabs him by the tie)**

**DOCTOR:  
Amy! No! No! What are you doing?**

**Amy pushes him against a car as the driver steps out. She slams his tie into the door and locks the car with the remote.**

Ten: Rose promise me you won't do that.

Rose: Oh, I don't know.

**DOCTOR:  
Are you out of your mind?**

**AMY:  
Who are you?**

**DOCTOR:  
You know who I am.**

**AMY:  
No, really, who are you?**

**DOCTOR:  
Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes.**

**AMY:  
Better talk quickly, then!**

**DRIVER:  
Amy, I am going to need my car back.**

**AMY:  
Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.**

**DRIVER:  
Right, yes. (leaves)**

**DOCTOR:  
(reaches into pocket and tosses the apple to her) Catch. (holding it in her hand, AMY sees the smiley face) I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 12 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over.**

**AMY:  
I don't believe you.**

**DOCTOR:  
(grips her wrist) Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. (she looks at the apple and then back at him) Amy, believe for 20 minutes.**

**AMY:  
(unlocks the car) What do we do?**

**DOCTOR:  
Stop that nurse! (runs onto the green and takes RORY'S phone) The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?**

**RORY:  
Amy?**

**AMY:  
Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend.**

**RORY:  
Boyfriend.**

**AMY:  
Kind of boyfriend.**

**RORY:  
Amy!**

**DOCTOR:  
Man and dog, why?**

**RORY:  
Oh, my God, it's him.**

Rose: Does everyone know you in Leadworth?

Eleven: Yup.

**AMY:  
Just answer his question, please.**

**RORY:  
It's him, though. The doctor. The Raggedy Doctor.**

Rose: Everyone knows you.

Ten: Cool, I'm gonna be famous!

**AMY:  
Yeah, he came back.**

**RORY:  
But he was a story. He was a game.**

Eleven: We are all storyes in the end.

**DOCTOR:  
(grabs RORY by the shirt) Man and dog - why? Tell me now.**

**RORY:  
Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…**

**RORY and DOCTOR:  
(in unison) in a hospital, in a coma.**

**RORY:  
Yeah.**

**DOCTOR:  
Knew it. Multi-form, you see? (lets go of his shirt) Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind.**

**The MULTIFORM snaps and snarls. The DOCTOR walks closer.**

**DOCTOR:  
Prisoner Zero.**

**RORY:  
What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?**

**AMY:  
Yes.**

**There is an electrical buzzing and they look up to see a spaceship fly over the green. The eye begins to swivel back and forth.**

**DOCTOR:  
(slips screwdriver from pocket) See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver. (holds it above his head and turns it on)**

**There is chaos as streetlights shatter, car alarms blare, sirens wail and everyone begins shouting. A fire truck drives away on its own, chased by the firemen.**

**DOCTOR:  
I think someone's going to notice, don't you?**

**PRISONER ZERO barks. The DOCTOR lowers the screwdriver, aiming it at the phone box, which explodes. The screwdriver itself then sparks and fizzles, causing the DOCTOR to drop it on the ground.**

**DOCTOR:  
No, no, no, don't do that!**

**The ship heads away.**

**RORY:  
Look, it's going.**

**DOCTOR:  
No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is...**

**PRISONER ZERO turns into a "mist" and escapes down the drain.**

**AMY:  
Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.**

**DOCTOR:  
Well, of course it did.**

**AMY:  
What do we do now?**

**DOCTOR:  
It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!**

**INT. DAY, WARD**

**The man on whom PRISONER ZERO has based his form is still tremoring.**

**DR RAMSDEN:  
Barney? Barney... Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?**

**PRISONER ZERO in its true form appears through the vent over Barney's bed.**

**EXT. VILLAGE GREEN, DAY**

**The DOCTOR, AMY, and RORY are standing above the drain.**

**AMY:  
So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?**

**DOCTOR:  
Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop.**

John: Nice way to break it to her**.**

**AMY:  
So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?**

**DOCTOR:  
They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am.**

**RORY:  
What's he on about?**

**DOCTOR:  
Now, sport, give me your phone.**

**RORY:  
How can he be real? He was never real.**

**DOCTOR:  
Phone, now, give me!**

**RORY:  
(gives DOCTOR the phone) He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him.**

**DOCTOR:  
(looks at photos) These are all coma patients?**

**RORY:  
Yeah.**

**DOCTOR:  
No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.**

**AMY:  
He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?**

**Ten:Of course not. That's silly.**

**DOCTOR:  
The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.**

**RORY:  
Thanks.**

**AMY:  
Jeff.**

**RORY:  
Oh, thanks.**

**DOCTOR:  
He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. (runs off)**

**AMY:  
Your car, come on.**

**RORY:  
But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?**

**They drive off in RORY'S Mini while the DOCTOR enters JEFF'S home.**

**INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY**

**The DOCTOR enters JEFF'S bedroom where JEFF is lying on his bed using his laptop.**

**DOCTOR:  
Hello. Laptop, give me! (grabs it)**

Rose: Can't you be nice?

**JEFF:  
(refusing to let go) No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!**

**DOCTOR:  
It's fine, give it here. (takes laptop and sits at the bottom of the bed) Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff.**

Rick: What was he looking at?

Sherlock: Porn.

Rick: Oh ho! Rick would love some of that!

Sherlock: You are a robot.

Author: Shut up.

**The door opens and GRAN enters.**

**JEFF:  
Gran.**

**GRAN:  
What are you doing?**

**DOCTOR:  
The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call. (keeps typing) All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.**

**GRAN:  
Ooh, I like Patrick Moore.**

**DOCTOR:  
I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil.**

**JEFF:  
You can't just hack in on a call like that.**

**DOCTOR:  
Can't I? (holds psychic paper to the webcam)**

**EXPERT:  
Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?**

**DOCTOR:  
Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this.**

**EXPERT #2:  
It's here too, I'm getting it.**

**DOCTOR:  
Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**AMY and RORY speed along to the hospital and run inside.**

**INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY**

**The DOCTOR is typing something on the mobile.**

**EXPERT:  
Sir, what are you doing?**

**DOCTOR:  
I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?**

**PATRICK MOORE:  
Who was your lady friend?**

**DOCTOR:  
Patrick, behave!**

**EXPERT:  
What does this virus do?**

**DOCTOR:  
It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (silence) Jeff, you're my best man.**

**JEFF:  
Your what?**

**DOCTOR:  
(closes laptop partway) Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.**

**JEFF:  
Why me?**

**DOCTOR:  
It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go. (leaves)**

**JEFF:  
(opens laptop) OK, guys, let's do this. (starts typing)**

**DOCTOR:  
(re-enters) Oh, and delete your internet history. (leaves again)**

**EXT. HOUSE, DAY**

**The DOCTOR runs out of JEFF'S house, looks around then runs off.**

**INT. HOSPITAL, DAY**

**RORY is talking with other nurses while AMY is on her mobile. RORY rejoins her.**

**RORY:  
Something's happened up there, we can't get through.**

**AMY:  
(redials in frustration) Yes, but what's happened?**

**RORY:  
I don't know. No-one knows. Phone him.**

**AMY:  
I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through. Oh!**

**RORY:  
What did he say?**

**AMY:  
Look in the mirror. (turns to see reflection) Ha-ha! Uniform! (puts her hair up)Are you on your way? You're going to need a car.**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
(driving) Don't worry. I've commandeered a vehicle. (turns on fire engine siren as he drives)**

John: A fire engine, seriously?

**INT. HOSPITAL, DAY**

**RORY and AMY get out of the lift and see the corridors are a mess; gurneys and tables overturned, scrubs and utensils litter the floor. A WOMAN holding the hands of her two daughters sees them.**

**WOMAN:  
Officer.**

**AMY:  
What happened?**

**WOMAN:  
There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Dr Ramsden's dead. And the nurses.**

**Ten: Why always someone must die.**

**AMY phones the DOCTOR**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
(into phone) Are you in?**

**AMY:  
(over phone) Yep.**

**INT. HOSPITAL, DAY**

**AMY:  
But so's Prisoner Zero.**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
You need to get out of there.**

**INT. HOSPITAL, DAY**

**RORY turns from AMY to the WOMAN as she speaks again and notices it is one of the girls.**

**DAUGHTER #1:  
He was so angry. He kept shouting. And that dog, the size of that dog, I swear it was rabid. (AMY and RORY back away) And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.**

**WOMAN/ZERO::  
Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths.(opens mouth to reveal teeth so do girls)**

**RORY:  
Oh, my God!**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
Amy? Amy, what's happening?**

**INT. HOSPITAL, DAY**

**RORY and AMY run down the corridor into one of the wards. They close the doors and slide a broom through the handles.**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
Amy, talk to me!**

**INT. COMA WARD, DAY**

**AMY and RORY back away from the doors to the centre of the ward.**

**AMY:  
We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in.**

**DOCTOR:  
(over phone) Which window are you?**

**AMY:  
What, sorry?**

**EXT. VILLAGE ROAD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
Which window?**

**INT. COMA WARD, DAY**

**AMY:  
First floor on the left, fourth from the end.**

**PRISONER ZERO breaks through.**

**WOMAN/ZERO::  
Oh, dear. Little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. 12 years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return, but not this time, Amelia. (opens mouth)**

**AMY'S mobile beeps showing a text message from the DOCTOR: "Duck!" AMY hears the wail of the siren and pushes RORY down just as the ladder from the fire engine breaks through the window. The DOCTOR climbs up the ladder and joins AMY and RORY.**

**DOCTOR:  
Right! Hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.**

**WOMAN/ZERO:  
Time for what, Time Lord?**

**DOCTOR:  
Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.**

**WOMAN/ZERO:  
The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.**

**DOCTOR:  
OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave.**

**WOMAN/ZERO:  
I did not open the crack.**

**DOCTOR:  
Somebody did.**

**WOMAN/ZERO:  
The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? (in DAUGHTER'S voice) The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know.(sing-song) Doesn't know, doesn't know! (normal voice) The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.**

**There is a clicking sound.**

**DOCTOR:  
(looking up at wall) And we're off! Look at that. (points) Look at that! (clock now reads "0:00") Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?**

**INT. JEFF'S ROOM, DAY**

**JEFF is typing away on his laptop.**

**DOCTOR: (v.o.)  
In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? (close-up on laptop shows NYSE reading all zeros) They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. (Zeroes are appearing all over Tokyo, Picadilly Circus and Times Square) The word is out.**

**INT. COMA WARD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? (takes mobile from pocket) The source, by the way, is right here. (a bright light shines through the windows) Oh! And I think they just found us!**

**EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY**

**The ship shines its light/scanner into the hospital.**

**INT. COMA WARD, DAY**

**WOMAN/ZERO:  
The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.**

**DOCTOR:  
Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare. (holds arms out, successful) Who da man?(greeted by silence) Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine.**

**WOMAN/ZERO:  
Then I shall take a new form.**

John: This doesn't sound good.

**DOCTOR:  
Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link.**

**WOMAN/ZERO:  
And I've had years. (form glows)**

**AMY falls to the floor and the DOCTOR rushes over to her.**

**DOCTOR:  
No! Amy?**

**EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY**

**The ship scans frantically.**

**INT. COMA WARD, DAY**

**DOCTOR:  
(puts hands to AMY'S face) You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.**

**RORY:  
(looks at ZERO) Doctor?**

**DOCTOR:  
(looks to see ZERO has taken his form) Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?**

**RORY:  
It's you.**

**DOCTOR:  
Me? Is that what I look like?**

Rose: Seriousley?

**RORY:  
You don't know?**

**DOCTOR:  
Busy day. (stands) Why me, though? (faces ZERO) You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?**

**AMELIA/ZERO:  
I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.**

**DOCTOR:  
No, she's dreaming about me cos she can hear me. (runs back to AMY) Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. (flashes of that moment) You went in the room. You went inside. (more flashes) Amy…dream about what you saw.**

**AMY remembers what she saw.**

**AMELIA/ZERO:  
No... no... No! (glows and transforms)**

**DOCTOR:  
(faces it) Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.**

**PRISONER ZERO is caught in the light and writhes.**

**VOICE:  
Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.**

**ZERO:  
Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall. (disappears)**

**There is a whoosh of air as the ship leaves. The DOCTOR runs to the window. Dials mobile.**

**RORY:  
The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over. (AMY wakes) Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?**

**AMY:  
What happened?**

**DOCTOR:  
He did it. The Doctor did it.**

**DOCTOR:  
No, I didn't.**

**RORY:  
What are you doing?**

**DOCTOR:  
Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance.**

**RORY:  
About what?**

**DOCTOR:  
The bill. (into phone) Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now! (tosses phone back to RORY) OK. Now I've done it. (leaves ward and AMY follows)**

**RORY:  
Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?**

GLaDOS: I don't see how that helps.

**The DOCTOR strides down the corridor, determined. AMY and RORY follow.**

**AMY:  
Where are you going?**

**DOCTOR:  
The roof. No, hang on. (enters room)**

**INT. CHANGING ROOM, DAY**

**The DOCTOR begins to sift through clothes, tossing away what doesn't appeal.**

**AMY:  
What's in here?**

**DOCTOR:  
I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!**

**RORY:  
You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, (DOCTOR strips off old clothes) deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off. (AMY is watching appreciatively)**

Ten: Doctor!

Rose: Why are you so shy Doctor?

Ten: Rose.

Rose: Yeah.

Ten: Shut up.

**DOCTOR:  
Turn your back if it embarrasses you.**

**RORY:  
Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. (turns back) Are you not you going to turn your back?**

**AMY:  
Nope.**

Ten: Amy!

**EXT. HOSPITAL ROOF, DAY**

**The DOCTOR is now wearing a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces and a number of ties are draped around his neck. He strides to where the Atraxi ship is waiting. AMY and RORY stand back a bit.**

**AMY:  
So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.**

**DOCTOR:  
Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now.**

**The "eye" disconnects from the ship and scans the DOCTOR.**

**ATRAXI:  
You are not of this world.**

**DOCTOR:  
No, but I've put a lot of work into it. (examines tie) I don't know. What do you think?**

**ATRAXI:  
Is this world important?**

**DOCTOR:  
Important? What's that mean, important? (tosses tie and RORY catches it) 6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? (throws another tie that lands on AMY'S shoulder, she gives it to RORY) Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?**

**The ATRAXI projects a hologram of the Earth with scenes from history.**

**ATRAXI:  
No.**

**DOCTOR:  
Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?**

**ATRAXI:  
No.**

**DOCTOR:  
OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. (As the DOCTOR speaks, the projection shows Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada in the spacesuit) Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them? (the projection now goes from the first incarnation through the tenth before he walks through it) Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run!**

Ten: Good line.

**The ATRAXI ship departs. AMY laughs. The DOCTOR feels something in his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the TARDIS key and it's glowing.**

**AMY:  
Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they? (She looks down from the sky to see the DOCTOR is gone)**

**EXT. HOSPITAL, DAY**

**The DOCTOR runs out the front door of the hospital and across the lawn.**

**EXT. HOUSE, DAY**

**The DOCTOR returns to AMY'S back garden and the TARDIS. The TARDIS has refurbished its exterior. He stops in front of it.**

**DOCTOR:  
OK! What have you got for me this time? (He opens the door and stands amazed.) Look at you! (smiles) Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!**

**AMY and RORY run up just as the TARDIS dematerializes. AMY closes her eyes, remembering when she was little, how she waited all night. She hears the TARDIS and smiles.**

**INT. HOUSE, AMY'S BEDROOM, NIGHT**

**AMY wakes when she hears the TARDIS. She jumps out of bed and runs to the window where she sees the TARDIS once again in the back garden.**

**EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN**

**AMY exits the back door now in a robe and slippers. The DOCTOR is standing outside the TARDIS.**

**DOCTOR:  
Sorry about running off earlier. Brand-new TARDIS - bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.**

**AMY:  
It's you. You came back.**

**DOCTOR:  
Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?**

**AMY:  
And you kept the clothes.**

**DOCTOR:  
Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes.**

**AMY:  
Including the bow tie.**

**DOCTOR:  
Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.**

Ten: Bowtie?

**AMY:  
Are you from another planet?**

**DOCTOR:  
Yeah.**

**AMY:  
OK...**

**DOCTOR:  
So what do you think?**

**AMY:  
Of what?**

**DOCTOR:  
Other planets. Want to check some out?**

**AMY:  
What does that mean?**

**DOCTOR:  
It means... Well, it means... come with me.**

**AMY:  
Where?**

**DOCTOR:  
Wherever you like.**

**AMY:  
All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero...**

**DOCTOR:  
Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more.**

**AMY:  
Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff... (angry) That was two years ago!**

**DOCTOR:  
Oh-oh! Oops.**

Master: Behold the power of angry gingers!

**AMY:  
Yeah.**

**DOCTOR:  
So that's...**

**AMY:  
14 years!**

**DOCTOR:  
14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough.**

**AMY:  
When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library.**

**DOCTOR:  
Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So... coming?**

**AMY:  
No!**

Ten: What?!**  
DOCTOR:  
You wanted to come 14 years ago.**

**AMY:  
I grew up.**

**DOCTOR:  
Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.**

**The DOCTOR snaps his fingers and the door to the TARDIS opens, bathing AMY in a warm orange glow. Overwhelmed, she enters.**

**DOCTOR:  
Well...? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.**

**The TARDIS is more metal now, less organic-looking. The center column is on a floor that allows one to see underneath. There are also stairs leading to other levels and doors.**

**AMY:  
I'm in my nightie.**

Ten: What happened to it's bigger on the inside!

**DOCTOR:  
Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?**

**AMY:  
You are so sure that I'm coming.**

**DOCTOR:  
Yeah, I am.**

**AMY:  
Why?**

**DOCTOR:  
Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.**

**AMY:  
Oh, do you?**

**DOCTOR:  
All these years living here most of your life... and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming.**

**AMY:  
Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?**

**DOCTOR:  
It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?**

**AMY:  
Nothing. Nothing. Just... you know, stuff.**

**DOCTOR:  
All right, then. Back in time for stuff. (a new screwdriver extends from the console's surface) Oh! A new one! (tests it) Lovely. (whispers) Thanks, dear.(sets the controls)**

**AMY:  
Why me?**

**DOCTOR:  
Why not?**

**AMY:  
No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?**

**DOCTOR:  
I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?**

**AMY:  
People always have a reason.**

**DOCTOR:  
Do I look like people?**

**AMY:  
Yes.**

**DOCTOR:  
Been knocking around on my own for a while - my choice - but I've started talking to myself. It's giving me earache.**

**AMY:  
You're lonely. That's it? Just that?**

**DOCTOR:  
Just that. Promise. (on a monitor behind him is a line that seems to mimic the crack from her bedroom)**

Author: Rule one: The Doctor lies.

**AMY:  
OK.**

**DOCTOR:  
(switches off monitor) So, are you OK, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know.**

**AMY:  
I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.**

**DOCTOR:  
Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah.(AMY laughs) Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!**

Ten: Another great line.

**The DOCTOR hits the dematerialization switch and they both hold onto the console.**

**EXT. NIGHT, BACK GARDEN**

**The TARDIS dematerializes.**

**INT. HOUSE, AMY'S BEDROOM, NIGHT**

**The camera pans across a number of childhood crafts, each depicting either the DOCTOR or the TARDIS. We then see a wedding gown hanging outside the closet.**

**[Insert Doctor Who theme here]**

Ten: What do we do now?

**Now I end the chapter.**

**Thanks guis for all the reviews till now! This story is not over so plz keep reviewing. Bye!**


	5. How to set fire to the rain

**Hello everyone! We are back with Portal Wholock: Truth or Dare!**

Donna: Do you really have to say that every time?

**Yes. **

Ten: Come on let's play!

**Not before I introduce 4 more characters. Amy! Rory! River! And Jack!**

Eleven: What! The Ponds! How the hell did you took them from Manhattan?

**Do I really have to explain again the author powers to you?**

Eleven: No…

Amy: Raggedy man!

Eleven: Ha! The Ponds! (Turns to Rory) Permission to hug.

Rory: Permission granted. But be careful, I still have a sword.

**A bullet shoots down a camera**

River: Hello sweetie.

Ten: River?!

Rose: You know her?

Ten: We only met once but she-*Eleven covers Ten's mouth*

*Jack teleports in the room*

Amy: Who's that?

Jack: Capitan Jack Harkness.

Rory: And she's married.

Jack: Too bad. (Turns to Amy) Got a job?

Amy: Kissogram.

Jack: Even Better!

Rory: Step aside mate or I bring my sword out.

Sherlock: Oh look everyone is saying hello to each other how nice.

**Can we start this thing already!**

Everyone: OK.

**First one: Um…Master…Apparently you have to…set fire to the rain while touching Ten's face.**

Master: How the hell can someone set fire to the rain…I mean the rain is sort of wet and fire is flashy warm stuff.

**I don't know maybe you can zap a cloud and see if rain starts.**

Ten: But if he touches me while doing that won't I be zapped.

**I think that's the idea.**

Ten: Let's go out Master.

**While they do that, Eleven burn your bowtie.**

Eleven: First you make me to eat it now I have to burn it!

River: I love this game.

Eleven: *Sobbing* Bye-bye bowtie…

Jack (trying to contain his laughter): S-sorry b-but I c-I can't stop laughing.

*Ten enters the room covered in ash*

Jack: D-do you try t-to kill me w-whit laughter.

GLaDOS: I don't think that's possible.

Jack: I think it is, but I'm immortal I don't know.

GLaDOS: YOU ARE IMORTAL!

Jack: Yeah.

GLaDOS: How!

Ten: Wibbly wobbly timey wimey.

Amy: Huh?

Eleven: Time is bumpy wompy.

Amy: Oh.

**Rose, hug The Master!**

Rose: No way!

***Whispers* If you hug him, I put a dare so you can make out with The Doctor.**

*Rose tacklehugs The Master*

**Next! Eleven I dare you to make out with Rose!**

Rose: What?

**Our deal was that you will make out with The Doctor but I didn't say which Doctor.**

Rose: You know…For this… In my mind, I'm killing you…slowly and painfully.

**You scare me sometimes.**

*Rose drags Eleven into a room*

Jack: I guess they want to be more private.

**That's all I have for now. Bye! Actually one more thing: We will have more Watching Doctor Who every now and then. Ok, bye now!**


	6. Who do we send home?

**Hello again! And welcome back to Portal Wholock: Truth or dare! Now, in the last chapter before Donna interrupted me I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. Next, school start's in a few days so the update date will get a bit random. Now that that's setteled let's get on with the next thing.**

**First off, it's time to get rid of some characters and since the portal guys didn't get any dares I'll make a poll on my profile.**

**Let the games begin!**

**Doctor, Master! You didn't tell us what happened with your dare.**

Ten: Well you see-

[FLASHBACK]

Ten: Master are you sure this won't electr-mhmnhmhnmnh (The Master put his hand on Ten's mouth)

*The master zapped the clouds and then looked at Ten who looked like one of those mad scientists from movies*

Master: So it didn't do anything?

*It starts to rain*

Ten: Well that's not normal rain. What is that (Puts on glasses) Acidic rain, RUN!

[FLASHBACK ENDS]

Curiosity: What is that? Who are you? Why am I here? Who am I?

Rick: Just ignore her.

Amy: So he zapped the clouds and all of a sudden it starts raining…acidic rain.

Ten: Yup.

**Next! Jack! ****Which hurts more getting kicked in the balls or giving birth?**

Jack: Oh I like that one!hmmm...Getting kicked in tha balls.

**Ok...I guess i'll have tu trust you.**

**Next! River! I dare you to outflirt Jack! You can do it till the end of the next chapter, if you don't succeed you'll have to...let The Doctor wear a fez for the rest of the game.**

River(to The Doctor): Sweety get redy to lose your fez again.

**Next! Master! You have to jump in a pool of water while doing the electricity thing.**

Master: Wouldn't that kill me or something?

Ten: Well you use your energy so when you relese the electricity in the watter you also absorbe it so you should be fine...I think.

*The Master jumps in the pool and zapps the watter. He seems to be fine except the fact that he looked like he was doing an X-Ray scan*

Eleven: Let's go and charge you back up.

**Next! River! You have to make out with Ten in front of Rose.**

River: Come here preety boy!

Ten: What?!

*They make out and Rose tryes not to get Jack's blaster and shoot River*

**Next! Jack! You can't flirt whit anione for two chapters!**

Jack: But then I'll loose the other dare!

**Not my problem.**

**Rose! Do you by any chance remember Ten from the New Years celebration when you though he was just a random drunk guy?**

Rose: When the Doctor regenerated I though I saw that face before but I didn't remember when.

Ten: When did I do that?

Eleven, River and me: Spoilers.

**Last one! Ten! What's your favourite Sherlock Holmes book?**

Sherlock: That's right, at the bigining you mentioned some books.

Ten: Well you see Sherlock, there are an infinite of paralel universes. In the one I come from there was well is well you get the point so i'll let it whit was...thre was a writer in the Victorian era who wrote some books about you and John here solving crimes.

John: What? Like my blog, A Study in Pink, The Hound of Baskerville, The Reichenbach Fall?

Ten: Well not the exact titles but yes.

**So what's your favourite book?**

Ten: I'll have to say The Hound of Baskerville. That one got me, well almost, well not exactly, but still. The other ones were good too.

**OK that's all I have for now! The poll ends next Saturday so vote who do you want to send home! Bye!**


	7. Earthshock

**H****i! You see this time is not a hello. Here we are again whit Portal Wholock: Truth or Dare! Last time I wanted to make a poll and send someone home but I forgot to put it on my profile and I think I'm not gonna do it so this time you have to tell me in the reviews who do I send home.**

**On whit the game!**

**Rose! Was Ten your first love?**

Rose: Oh…Um…Well…kind of, since Mickey and I weren't actually in love. I mean it was nice but it wasn't like how I feel about The Doctor. So yeah Ten was my first love.

(Ten hugs Rose)

**Awwww…**

**Um…that's all I've got.**

Eleven: Only that?

**Yeah. We could watch an episode if you want.**

Jack: Um…Episode of what?

**Oh that's right, you don't know. Well you see, in the dimension where I come from you guys are a TV show. And Sherlock is a TV show and a book. And GLaDOS, Wheatley, Chell, Rick and Curiosity are in a videogame.**

Jack: Cool. So we are gonna watch an episode from the TV show?

**Yup.**

Ten: Which one?

**I want a classic one so what about Earthshok.**

Ten: Don't tell me. Please don't tell me it involves Adric, cyberman and dinosaurs.

**Sorry Doc.**

Ten: Don't call me Doc.

***Sigh* Start the movie.**

**[Quarry]**

**(A party of explorers pull themselves up a steep slope with the help of a fixed rope. A woman slips and the man in front of her pulls her up. They run back to a site where a tent and equipment are guarded by armed personnel and go over to an open door leading down underground. A petite woman trooper speaks.) **

Jack: I wonder what's this all about.

Ten: Don't ask me. I wasn't there. Well tehnically I was but not there there.

**MITCHELL: Nothing.  
(The non-military woman goes over to another man.)  
KYLE: How does this thing work?  
WALTERS: It focuses on the electrical activity of the body. Er, heartbeat, things like that.  
(An older, moustachioed man comes over.)  
SCOTT: But only of mammalian lifeform. Everything else is excluded.  
(The detector equipment is switched on.)  
WALTERS: Nothing.  
SCOTT: Could they be shielded from the scanner in any way?  
WALTERS: A lead screen. Some of the newer alloys.  
KYLE: There isn't anything like that in the cavern. They're dead, aren't they?  
SCOTT: It does seem likely.  
KYLE: Such a pointless waste.  
SCOTT: Yeah, well, we'll find out.  
KYLE: They can't be far. I radioed immediately I left the cavern.  
SCOTT: You've done all you can. Don't upset yourself. Walters, scan again. Maximum amplification.  
WALTERS: Right, sir.  
MITCHELL: How many of you were there down there?  
KYLE: Eight of us.  
MITCHELL: What were you doing?  
KYLE: A survey. The particular cave system we were in has just been discovered. It's proven to be rich in fossils.  
SCOTT: Are you all palaeontologists?  
KYLE: And geologists.  
SCOTT: It doesn't make sense.  
WALTERS: Scan complete, sir. Negative. No sign of life. **

**[Underground]**

**(As two sleek figures walk along a cut tunnel with lights on the walls, a voice is heard.)  
SCOTT: Right, get your gear together. **

**[Quarry]**

**SCOTT: We're going down. I realise going down again must be hard.  
KYLE: The caves are uncharted. You'll never find the bodies without my help.  
SCOTT: I'm grateful. Snyder, I want you to stay here with Walters.  
(He has a lot of women in his troop.)  
SNYDER: Sir.  
SCOTT: Walters, I want a constant scan.  
WALTERS: Right, sir.  
SCOTT: Let me know the instant you see anything, right?  
MITCHELL: Troops ready, sir.  
SCOTT: Oh, Sergeant Mitchell, do you believe Professor Kyle?  
MITCHELL: I think she's telling the truth. As far as she knows it, that is.  
SCOTT: I agree. All right, put the troop on full alert.  
MITCHELL: Sir.  
SCOTT: Oh, and just in case she is lying, we'll have her up front where we can see her.  
(Lights by the side of their chins illuminate the troops way through the passages. Tail end charlie thinks he sees something behind him, but when he turns, nothing is there.) **

Rose: That doesn't look good.

Amy: When does it?

**SNYDER: The party's making good progress.  
(An extra light flashes once on the scanner.)  
SNYDER: Is that supposed to happen?  
WALTERS: What?  
SNYDER: It was a sort of flare. It only lasted a second.  
WALTERS: Oh, probably nothing. This equipment's ancient.  
(Another flash.)  
SNYDER: There!  
WALTERS: Ghosting.  
SNYDER: Shouldn't we tell Lieutenant Scott?  
WALTERS: It isn't worth it. **

**[Adric's room]**

**(The Doctor knocks on the door and enters. Adric is lying on his bed, reading.) **

Amy: Whose that?

Eleven: Adric.

Amy: No the other one.

Eleven: That's me.

Jack: That's you! No way! Really?!

Ten: Shut up Jack. I liked that regeneration.

**DOCTOR: You must read this, Adric. The Black Orchid.  
ADRIC: Why?  
DOCTOR: It's fascinating. Such scholarship.  
ADRIC: Why should that interest me?  
DOCTOR: What's the matter?  
ADRIC: I'm fed up.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
ADRIC: I'm tired of being considered a joke.  
DOCTOR: Oh, no one thinks that.  
ADRIC: Then why am I constantly teased?  
DOCTOR: Well, everyone's teased from time to time.  
ADRIC: Yeah, but not as often as me.  
DOCTOR: That's not true.  
ADRIC: No, and I suppose neither is the fact that whenever Nyssa or Tegan ask you a question you always find time to answer it, but hardly ever with me. Oh look, Doctor, how am I to learn if you never find time to explain?  
(The Doctor looks up from the Kinda necklace he is examining.)  
DOCTOR: Time? We have spent many hours discussing and debating endless topics.  
ADRIC: I'm just fitted in when it's convenient for you.  
DOCTOR: All right, I'll make more time.  
ADRIC: No, you've said that too often before, Doctor. There will always be some distraction to prevent it happening.**

(Rose smacks Ten): Doctor!

Ten: Ow! What was that for?

Donna: What do you think dumbo?!

**DOCTOR: I give you my word.  
ADRIC: Just as you gave your word to Tegan. **

Jack: Touché.

**DOCTOR: That's not fair.  
ADRIC: No, it never is when you're being criticised, is it. Just as it's never your fault when something goes wrong.  
DOCTOR: Have you quite finished?  
ADRIC: There's lots more!  
DOCTOR: Well, it can wait!  
ADRIC: Yes, but I can't. **

**[Outside Adric's room]**

**ADRIC: I'm tired of being an outsider, Doctor. I want to go back to my own people. **

**[Underground]**

**(Scott helps Kyle out of a narrow crawlspace into an stream.)  
SCOTT: Is this the only way down?  
KYLE: The only known way.  
SCOTT: You must have had some fun getting the gear through there.  
KYLE: The expedition was cursed from the beginning.  
SCOTT: Oh?  
KYLE: We had endless problems. Even lighting the tunnels was a nightmare.  
MITCHELL: In what way?  
KYLE: All sorts of things. Annoying things. The tools would go missing. Small but important components would be discovered smashed.  
SCOTT: Sabotage?  
KYLE: I didn't think so at the time. Someone wanting to wreck the expedition could have been far more positive about it.  
SCOTT: As ultimately they were.  
(Two figures watch them go.) **

Rose: Can we see the alien already!

**[Tardis]**

**(Nyssa sets a control on the console.)  
NYSSA: There.  
TEGAN: I'll never learn how to do that properly.  
NYSSA: It isn't difficult.  
DOCTOR: No, Adric, I will not do it!  
ADRIC: You've done it before!  
(The Doctor storms in. Adric stays just outside the console room.)  
DOCTOR: The Tardis is not designed for E-space! Nyssa, tell him!  
NYSSA: Tell him what?  
DOCTOR: He wants to go home!  
NYSSA: To Alzarius?  
ADRIC: No, to Terradon.  
DOCTOR: And that would involve the Tardis going back into E-space.  
NYSSA: The Doctor's right. It would be very dangerous.  
ADRIC: I could plot a course.  
DOCTOR: How do you calculate negative coordinates?  
ADRIC: I have the mathematical skill.  
DOCTOR: It would also involve passing through the CVE. Now, you can't calculate random coordinates.  
ADRIC: The Monitor on Logopolis indicated they were not random.  
DOCTOR: You do not have the Monitor's skill, Adric, and even if you did, I am not going back into E-space!  
ADRIC: Then I will find someone who will take me!  
DOCTOR: E-space is another universe. There isn't a taxi service goes back and forth.  
(Adric walks into the console room.)  
ADRIC: Once I've calculated the course, the journey itself would be simple.  
NYSSA: It won't.  
ADRIC: Romana's still in E-space. Once I get there, she can help me.  
TEGAN: Is it really that dangerous?  
DOCTOR: Do you really think I'd be making all this fuss if it weren't?  
ADRIC: Can I use your computer?  
DOCTOR: Oh, help yourself. I'm not waiting around while you plot the course to your own destruction. **

Rose: Wait I thought you said you can't go to other universes?

Ten: I could then. The Timelords where alive so I had the necessary tehnology.

Amy: Who's Romana?

Eleven: Another companion. I'm gonna tell you later Pond.

**[Underground]**

**SCOTT: How much further?  
(There is a sound and a small rockfall. One of the troopers is hit.)  
SCOTT: What caused that?  
KYLE: I don't know. They've never done it before.  
MITCHELL: Trooper Bane's hurt, sir.  
BANE: I've damaged my shoulder.  
MITCHELL: Nothing broken.  
SCOTT: Can you walk?  
BANE: I think so.  
SCOTT: Good.  
(Scott uses his communicator.)  
WALTERS: Walters.  
SCOTT: Bane's had an accident. I'm sending her up.  
WALTERS: Right, sir.  
SCOTT: She'll need medical treatment  
(The sound starts again.)  
SCOTT: What's that? **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: I don't know, sir. It's causing the scanner to flare as well. **

**[Underground]**

**SCOTT: See if you can trace it, will you?  
(The sound stops.)  
SCOTT: Too late.  
KYLE: I've heard that noise before.  
SCOTT: When?  
KYLE: A few minutes before we were attacked. **

**[Tardis]**

**(The Tardis materialises, the scanner comes on and the Doctor briefly hides his face in his hands.)  
NYSSA: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: Earth.  
NYSSA: Oh, not again.  
DOCTOR: Twenty sixth century.  
ADRIC: The year is 2526 in the time scale you call Anno Domini.  
DOCTOR: Thank you.  
TEGAN: Why have we materialised underground?  
DOCTOR: Why not? Adric wants to use the computer, I want to go for a walk.  
NYSSA: Why not help Adric?  
ADRIC: I don't need his help, thank you very much.  
DOCTOR: You see?  
NYSSA: Please, Doctor, it's gone far enough.  
ADRIC: Do you know, I think since his regeneration, he's become decidedly immature. **

Rory:Oh yeah! That one's immature!

Eleven: Oi! I have you know I can be perfectly responsible.

Amy: Haha in what universe?!

**DOCTOR: I'm going outside now. I might be gone some time.  
(The Doctor opens the door and leaves.)  
TEGAN: I'm going to talk some sense into the Doctor. **

River: Good luck whit that.

**(Tegan follows him out.)  
NYSSA: Oh dear, it's all getting rather silly, isn't it.  
ADRIC: Oh, I didn't mean to be so rude.  
NYSSA: Look, why don't you calculate the course home? Show the Doctor it can be done. Then when he's calmed down, we can all talk to him.  
ADRIC: But will he listen?  
NYSSA: Of course he will.  
(Nyssa goes outside. Meanwhile, Troopers Collis and Bane are crawling through the narrow space.) **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: This is the main group here. This is the wounded party. **

Hi guys! I went to get some snacks. Where's Sherlock and John?

Molly: They'r exploring the TARDIS.

Let's hope they don't get lost.

**(And three more dots to the lower right.)  
SNYDER: Where have they come from?  
WALTERS: I don't know.  
(Snyder beeps the communicator.)  
SCOTT: Scott.  
SNYDER: We have three unidentified lifeforms on the scanner.  
WALTERS: One of the readings is ectopic, sir.  
SCOTT: What does that mean?  
WALTERS: That one of the lifeforms has two hearts. **

Jack: Dun dun dun.

Really Jack?

Jack: Hey if I can't flirt I can at least have fun.

**[Outside the Tardis]**

**(The Doctor shivers briefly.)  
DOCTOR: So peaceful and cool down here.  
TEGAN: Breathe deeply and relax. Now, go and make it up with Adric, please?  
DOCTOR: All right, but I'm not taking him back into E-space, and that's my final word on the matter.  
NYSSA: Look at his calculations before you decide. It may be possible.  
DOCTOR: All right, I'll look, but I'm not promising anything.  
NYSSA: Of course not, Doctor. **

**[Underground]**

**SCOTT: You're sure the lifeform's alien? **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: Positive, sir. I've rechecked the scan. The reading's true. **

**[Underground]**

**SCOTT: Let me have their position as soon as possible.  
WALTERS: Working it out now, sir.  
SCOTT: Unshoulder arms. Set them on stun.  
(Two smooth, featureless figures move away.) **

Jack: Slenderman!

Ten: What?

I think it's a urban myth. It's about this creature whit no face that lives in a forest and plays a game with his victims. It makes you search for 8 pages and while you are searching it tries to make you look at it and when you see it it kills you.

Ten: Never heard of such a creature.

It's a story.

**[Outside the Tardis]**

**(The Doctor is rehearsing his opening lines to Adric.)  
DOCTOR: Now, look here, Adric  
TEGAN: Doctor? There's something wrong.  
DOCTOR: What?  
TEGAN: Well, haven't you noticed?  
NYSSA: What are you talking about?  
TEGAN: Well, it should be totally dark, but we can see.**

Sherlock: Obviously. Doctor sometimes I wonder if you are playing dumb or you'r actually dumb.

Ten: Sometimes I get distracted.

**DOCTOR: Phosphorescence.  
NYSSA: And something else.  
DOCTOR: Hmm?  
NYSSA: Lots of bones.  
(Adric keeps an occasional eye on the scanner while the background music is Fossils from Saint-Saens' Carnival of the Animals.) **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: I've worked out the position of the three intruders. Their lateral coordinates are zero three nine by four zero one. **

**[Underground]**

**WALTERS: Depth coordinates twenty three point three three six metres. Reference one nine by seven four point nine.  
(Kyle puts the figures into her wrist computer.)  
KYLE: By my reckoning, your alien lifeform is in a small tunnel alongside the cavern where we were attacked. **

**[Underground 2]**

**(Bane is tiring.)  
BANE: I must rest for a moment. **

**[Quarry]**

**SNYDER: Look at the wounded party. They've hardly moved. I'm going down.  
WALTERS: Why?  
SNYDER: They may need help.  
WALTERS: I'll let them know you're coming. **

**[Outside the Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Fascinating!  
NYSSA: They're huge. What sort of creature had such bones?  
TEGAN: Dinosaurs.  
DOCTOR: An amazing species.  
NYSSA: Are they your ancestors?  
TEGAN: I hope not!  
DOCTOR: You should be proud if they were.  
TEGAN: Oh, thank you very much. Most of them had a brain the size of a pea.  
DOCTOR: They were also the most successful creature ever to inhabit the Earth.  
NYSSA: In what way?  
DOCTOR: Fossilised remains have been found all over the planet. Not bad adaptation for a creature with a brain the size of a pea.  
NYSSA: How long did they exist?  
DOCTOR: Hundred million years or so. They seemed so secure and yet they died out virtually overnight. **

Amy: Dinosaurs? Like on the spaceship whit Rory's dad?

Eleven: Yeah like that Pond. But different.

**[Underground]**

**(The party are jogging along a passage. Kyle stumbles.)  
SCOTT: Come on, Professor. **

**[Outside the Tardis]**

**TEGAN: It's like a graveyard.  
NYSSA: How could such a successful species die out so quickly?  
DOCTOR: Initially hypothermia, then starvation.  
NYSSA: Caused by what, an ice age?  
DOCTOR: Something equally as devastating. The Earth collided with something from space.  
TEGAN: An asteroid.  
DOCTOR: Could be. I don't know. I've always meant to slip back and find out. **

**[Underground 2]**

**SNYDER: Snyder. **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: You should be near the wounded party.  
SNYDER: I can't see anyone.  
WALTERS: They're on your level, about thirty metres away. **

**[Underground 2]**

**SNYDER: Advancing now. Will leave communicator on.  
(The wounded party are moving forward slowly.)  
BANE: Is that you, Snyder?  
(No, it isn't.)  
SNYDER: Are you sure they're on this level?  
WALTERS: Positive. **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: They should be very close. Hang on, the scanner's flaring. The flaring's very heavy.  
SNYDER: See if you can get a fix on it. **

**[Underground]**

**(The main party are still jogging in the semi-dark.)  
MITCHELL: Come on, keep up! The exercise will do you all good! **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: Snyder, do you hear me? **

**[Underground 2]**

**SNYDER: Just. **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: It's no go. The scanner registers the flare, but the computer doesn't. It's weird. **

**[Underground 2]**

**SNYDER: Keep trying.  
WALTERS: You must be very close to the source.  
(Someone screams nearby.) **

**[Quarry]**

**(A light goes out on the scanner.)  
WALTERS: Snyder? Snyder!  
(Another, then the third. The wounded party and Snyder have gone. )  
WALTERS: Negative emission. Snyder, do you hear me? **

**[Underground 2]**

**(Walter's voice comes from a blood-stained communicator.)  
WALTERS: Get out of there! Bane and Collis are dead! Do you hear me? Snyder! Snyder! Get out of there, Snyder!  
(Two featureless figures stand nearby.) **

**[Outside the Tardis]**

**(The Doctor has drawn a sketch of a typical vegetarian dinosaur on the ground.)  
TEGAN: Things have collided with the Earth before. What was so different about the one that destroyed the dinosaurs?  
DOCTOR: It's size. It was gigantic.  
TEGAN: But how could one asteroid wipe out all the dinosaurs? It just isn't possible.  
NYSSA: You're forgetting displacement.  
DOCTOR: The impact would have caused millions upon millions of tons of earth and rock to be fragmented and then hurled up into the atmosphere, enveloping the whole planet.  
NYSSA: The storm it created must have lasted for months.  
TEGAN: Would it have blocked out the sun?  
DOCTOR: To such an extent that the surface temperature would have dropped radically.  
NYSSA: And without warmth, reptiles cease to function.  
TEGAN: Poor old dinosaur. **

GLaDOS: First you'r angry, than you'r fine and now you'r makeing theories on how the dinosaurs dissappeared. I don't understand you.

**[Underground]**

**(Kyle falls over on the uneven ground again.)  
SCOTT: All right, all right, take it easy.  
KYLE: I can't keep the pace up.  
SCOTT: We'll rest here for a minute.  
(The communicator beeps.)  
SCOTT: Scott.  
WALTERS: Snyder and the others have just gone off the scanner.  
SCOTT: What? **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: The screen flared again and then their scan lights went out. **

**[Underground]**

**WALTERS: They're dead.  
SCOTT: Have you checked the scanner for faults? **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: Yes. It's working perfectly. **

**[Underground]**

**MITCHELL: Could be a rock fall that killed them.  
SCOTT: Any change in position of our alien friends ahead?  
WALTERS: None.  
MITCHELL: Shall I take a couple of troopers and go back, sir?  
SCOTT: Carry on, Sergeant Mitchell.  
MITCHELL: Carter, Bailey. **

**[Tardis]**

**ADRIC: Don't wander too far, Doctor. **

**[Underground]**

**SCOTT: Professor Kyle, we must go on.  
KYLE: I'm fine now.  
SCOTT: Right, prepare to move out. **

**[Outside the Tardis]**

**TEGAN: It's weird. It all happened so long ago.  
DOCTOR: Sixty five million years.  
TEGAN: I wonder what evolutionary stage my ancestors were at?  
DOCTOR: Primitive, Tegan. Very primitive. **

**[Underground]**

**MITCHELL: (sotto) Come on. **

**[Quarry]**

**(The scanner flares.)  
WALTERS: Not again. Please, not again. **

**[Underground 2]**

**(Communicator beep.)  
MITCHELL: Mitchell.  
WALTERS: The scanner's flared again, Sarge.  
MITCHELL: Whereabouts?  
WALTERS: Very close to you. **

**[Cavern]**

**KYLE: There's been a rockfall.  
SCOTT: Where are the three aliens?  
KYLE: In the tunnel down here.  
SCOTT: Right, take cover. **

**[Underground 2]**

**(The lights flicker and a gas rises nearby.)  
MITCHELL: Come on.  
(They step into the steaming remains of Snyder.)  
CARTER: Look, Sarge. What sort of weapon can do that to a person.  
MITCHELL: I don't know and I don't care. I just want the people who did this.  
(They turn to see the two figures.) **

**[Quarry]**

**MITCHELL: We've company. Two of them.  
WALTERS: That's not possible. There's no reading.  
MITCHELL: Just take my word for it. They're here all right and they don't look Argh!  
(Their lights go out on the scanner.)  
WALTERS: Sergeant? Sergeant Mitchell? Sergeant! Sergeant Mitchell! **

**[Cavern]**

**TEGAN: Look, Doctor. Mining equipment.  
DOCTOR: Er, I don't think we should go any further.  
NYSSA: I can't see anyone.  
SCOTT: Hold it there!  
TEGAN: What's going on?  
SCOTT: Shut up! Do you recognise any of them?  
KYLE: No.  
DOCTOR: How do you do. I'm the Doctor. This is Tegan and Nyssa.  
SCOTT: I said, shut up.  
DOCTOR: What are we supposed to have done?  
(Scott answers his communicator.)  
SCOTT: Scott.  
WALTERS: Sergeant Mitchell and her troops are dead, sir.  
SCOTT: Are you sure? **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: Yes, sir. She was reporting in when she was killed. **

**[Cavern]**

**SCOTT: How many hostiles were there?  
WALTERS: Two, sir.  
SCOTT: And where are they now? **

**[Quarry]**

**WALTERS: I don't know, sir. They didn't show up on the scanner. **

**[Cavern]**

**SCOTT: Why, that's impossible!  
WALTERS: I know, sir.  
SCOTT: All right, keep searching. Let me know when you find anything.  
DOCTOR: Anything we can do?  
(Scott grabs the Doctor's lapels.)  
DOCTOR: Obviously not.  
(Scott throws the Doctor down to the ground and puts his weapon to his throat.)  
SCOTT: Too many people have died for you to play the fool. **

**[Tardis]**

**(Adric looks up from his calculations.)  
ADRIC: Now where have you gone? **

**[Cavern]**

**SCOTT: Where have you hidden the bodies?  
DOCTOR: What bodies?  
SCOTT: Seven people were murdered in this cavern.  
TEGAN: We didn't do it.  
DOCTOR: We've only just arrived.  
NYSSA: Let me show you how we travelled here.  
SCOTT: Don't waste my time. Where have you hidden the bodies?  
KYLE: The rock fall!  
SCOTT: What?  
KYLE: The bodies must be here!  
SCOTT: Shall we look? **

**[Tardis]**

**(An alarm sounds.)  
ADRIC: What is it? Where's it coming from? **

**[Cavern]**

**(Tegan and Nyssa are moving rocks when they reveal a hatch in the rock wall.)  
SCOTT: What's that?  
NYSSA: I don't know.  
SCOTT: Seaton, Foster, help them clear the rocks away.  
KYLE: Lieutenant!  
(Kyle has found a set of stained overalls.)  
KYLE: These belonged to Doctor Khan, my assistant.  
(The two figures are running towards the Tardis' trill as the hatch is uncovered.)  
SCOTT: Is this why you killed them?  
DOCTOR: I know nothing about it.  
TEGAN: We're telling the truth.  
SCOTT: Open the hatch.  
DOCTOR: I can't. **

Sorry to interupt but you guys are very silent.

**SCOTT: I said, open it.  
NYSSA: I'll try.  
DOCTOR: Nyssa.  
SCOTT: You stay where you are. I want him to do it.  
(The figures enter. Someone fires. There is consternation and at least one trooper is reduced to slime.)  
SCOTT: Take cover! Take cover! Behind the rocks!  
(The two sides exchange fire.)  
KYLE: Who are they?  
DOCTOR: Androids. That's why they didn't register on your scanners.  
SCOTT: Androids. Are they yours?  
DOCTOR: No. If you want proof, you'll find they'll kill me as willingly as they'll kill you. See what I mean?  
KYLE: That's them. I recognise that sound.  
SCOTT: Those are the things that attacked you?  
KYLE: Yes. **

Jack: Action! Finnaly!

Ten: Shut up Jack.

Come on at least he's talking.

**DOCTOR: Do you know why?  
KYLE: No, there isn't a reason.  
DOCTOR: Whoever's controlling the android thinks there is. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**(One of the androids zooms in on the group and relays an image of the Doctor's face back to a holo-imager. Three silver metal men gaze at it, then one speaks.)  
LEADER: Destroy them! Destroy them at once! **

Rose: Don't tell me they'r cyberman.

The Doctors: Spoilers.

**[Cavern]**

**(The firing continues.)  
SCOTT: Our weapons have no effect on them.  
DOCTOR: Yes, they will, but you must concentrate your fire.  
SCOTT: All right, hold your fire. When I give the word, go for the one on the right. Now!  
(The energy beams converge on the android's weapon hand. Finally, there is an explosion of sparks.)  
SCOTT: Got him!  
DOCTOR: No, it's only damaged. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: The androids are too valuable to waste. We may still need them.  
LEADER: They are programmed for self-preservation. They will not take any more unnecessary risks. **

Rose: And they'r cyberman!

**[Cavern]**

**(The androids leave.)  
KYLE: Will they attack again?  
DOCTOR: Undoubtedly.  
SCOTT: They've covered the exit.  
TEGAN: Won't someone on the surface realise that something's wrong?  
SCOTT: Sooner or later.  
TEGAN: Let's hope it's sooner.  
(Adric has finished his sums, and leaves the Tardis.)  
SCOTT: What are they doing?  
DOCTOR: Waiting.  
KYLE: What can they possibly want?  
TEGAN: Isn't it obvious? Us dead.  
KYLE: But why?  
DOCTOR: Were you working near the rockfall the first time you were attacked?  
KYLE: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Well, maybe their function is to protect that hatch.  
KYLE: What could be in there that's worth so many lives?  
DOCTOR: Let's find out.  
SCOTT: I haven't had much experience of fighting androids.  
DOCTOR: Oh, they're just like people.  
NYSSA: Only they function much more logically.  
DOCTOR: Which can be their weakness.  
ADRIC: Doctor! Doctor!  
(The androids move towards Adric.)  
NYSSA: Oh, no.  
TEGAN: Adric.  
DOCTOR: Adric!  
(Adric sees the movement and ducks back into the side tunnel as Scott breaks cover.)  
TROOPER: Lieutenant!  
(Scott gets back behind the rocks.)  
SCOTT: The powerpacks for the rifles are almost finished.  
TEGAN: So are we. **

Ten and Eleven: Well not really. The androids are programmed to protect that hatch. In order to carry out that duty successfully, it's important they remain operational. The androids now know Scott's team has the ability to inflict serious damage on them, so if the team attacks that hatch, they'll create a dilemma. The conflict between duty and survival should cause enough confusion in their logic circuits for them to start making mistakes.

**DOCTOR: Brave heart, Tegan. Now, the androids are programmed to protect that hatch. In order to carry out that duty successfully, it's important they remain operational.  
SCOTT: Go on.  
DOCTOR: Well, the androids now know we have the ability to inflict serious on them, so if we attack that hatch, we create a dilemma.  
NYSSA: We attack what they're programmed to defend.  
KYLE: Why should they care if we attack the hatch.  
NYSSA: They won't care, they'll react. They've no choice.  
DOCTOR: The conflict between duty and survival should cause enough confusion in their logic circuits for them to start making mistakes, which is exactly what we want. **

John: I can handel one Sherlock, but three!

**SCOTT: I hope you're right.  
DOCTOR: Well, let's find out.  
SCOTT: Right. Stand by. Fire!  
(They turn their energy weapons on the hatch in the rock wall.) **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: The Earthlings are attempting to break through the hatch.  
LEADER: Are their weapons capable?  
CYBERMAN: Yes, Leader.  
LEADER: They must be stopped immediately. **

**[Cavern]**

**(Adric is crawling along a ledge behind the androids. He knocks one down with a rock, and the troopers blast the second one in the head. This time it really does explode.)  
DOCTOR: Well done!  
SCOTT: Who's that boy?  
DOCTOR: It's Adric. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**(The Cybermen have lost their feed.)  
LEADER: Is the second android fitted with visual monitoring?  
CYBERMAN: Yes, Leader.  
LEADER: Then activate.  
(The troopers fire at the second android's hand. When it falls over from the blast, Scott shoots it in the head, destroying it. No visual feed, Leader.)  
LEADER: We must act quickly. Prepare to activate the device.  
CYBERMAN: It's too soon, Leader.  
LEADER: We must be prepared. **

**[Cavern]**

**(Scott congratulates his troops while Nyssa inspects the workings of an android..)  
SCOTT: Very good shooting indeed. Well done.  
NYSSA: It's very primitive.  
DOCTOR: You think so?  
NYSSA: Look at this.  
DOCTOR: Lieutenant?  
SCOTT: Yes, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: I think you should curtail the celebrations for the time being.  
SCOTT: Oh, something wrong?  
DOCTOR: We must get this hatch open.  
SCOTT: What's the hurry?  
NYSSA: One of the androids was a massive ultrasonic transmitter.  
ADRIC: So that was the signal I picked up in the Tardis.  
SCOTT: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR: Whoever built this hatch now knows we've destroyed its guardians. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: Carrier signal now being transmitted. Beam locked on. **

**[Cavern]**

**(The Doctor puts his hand through the hole burnt in the hatch, and touches the side by accident.)  
DOCTOR: Ow! Your troopers got quite carried away, didn't they. I would suggest you get your people well back. The hatch may be booby-trapped.  
SCOTT: What about you?  
DOCTOR: Well, my arms are only this long. I can't get any further away.  
NYSSA: Can you see what it is?  
DOCTOR: No. You'd better get back, too.  
SCOTT: Right, everybody back. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**LEADER: Activate the computer.  
CYBERMAN: It's too early, Leader. It will be wasted.  
LEADER: The device is already lost. Let the Earth see the effectiveness of Cyber technology. Explode the bomb. **

**[Cavern]**

**(Adric joins the Doctor at the hatch.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, got it. The release mechanism. You'd better get back too.  
ADRIC: You've checked for booby traps.  
DOCTOR: I'm not in the mood to argue.  
SCOTT: Come on, lad.  
DOCTOR: Further than that!  
(The hatch opens and there is a flash of light before the bomb is revealed. It throws the Doctor back.) **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: The Earthlings have broken in!  
LEADER: They are too late. **

**[Cavern]**

**NYSSA: Are you all right?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
TEGAN: We thought a booby trap had gone off.  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
KYLE: What is it?  
DOCTOR: A bomb. My opening the hatch has started up the arming procedure. You'd better let your people on the surface know what's happened.  
SCOTT: How much time have we got?  
DOCTOR: I've no idea. Tegan, get everyone into the Tardis.  
(Scott uses his communicator.)  
TEGAN: Come on, into the Tardis. This way.  
SCOTT: Scott to Walters. Walters, come in please. Walters!  
ADRIC: Come on. You can't stay behind!  
DOCTOR: It was my own stupidity that started it off. The least I can do is to. Of course! Come on! **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**LEADER: How much longer before activation?  
CYBERMAN: One minute. **

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Set the coordinates at zero!  
(The Doctor drops a panel down from the underside of the Tardis.)  
ADRIC: It would be nice to know what you're doing.  
DOCTOR: The arming procedure on the bomb is being operated by remote control.  
ADRIC: Can you jam it?  
DOCTOR: Yes, but not till I know where it's coming from.  
(The Doctor hands Adric a data cable which he takes round to Nyssa, who plugs it into the console. The troopers and Kyle silently take in their surroundings while the bomb counts down.) **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**LEADER: Master detonator engaged. **

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Well, that isn't right. Or is it?  
TEGAN: How long does an arming procedure take?  
DOCTOR: Not long.  
TEGAN: Shouldn't we move the Tardis in case the bomb goes off? **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: Thirty seconds.  
(Suddenly, the bomb stops counting and an alarm sounds.)  
LEADER: What's happening?  
CYBERMAN: Our signal is being jammed.  
LEADER: More power! **

**[Cavern]**

**DOCTOR: Come on, Adric, hurry!  
ADRIC: But you've already jammed the signal.  
DOCTOR: If they increase power, they could break through.  
(Adric puts down the tool box by the hatch.) **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: Supplementary power on.  
LEADER: Hurry.  
CYBERMAN: Power building. **

**[Cavern]**

**DOCTOR: Magnetic clamp.  
ADRIC: Magnetic clamp. How much damage could this bomb do?  
DOCTOR: Enough.  
ADRIC: Enough for what?  
DOCTOR: To make life intolerable for the few who survived. **

**[Tardis]**

**(An alarm goes off.)  
NYSSA: Oh, no.  
TEGAN: What's the matter?  
NYSSA: Whoever they are, they're fighting back. **

**[Cavern]**

**DOCTOR: Probe.  
ADRIC: Probe. Do you know, I find this whole situation so bizarre. I mean, there's just no purpose to it.  
DOCTOR: Well, there is somewhere. We just don't have enough of the pieces yet.  
ADRIC: Look, Professor Kyle said she'd been down here four weeks before the androids attacked.  
DOCTOR: Laser cutter.  
ADRIC: Laser cutter. **

Jack: I'm shure I saw a scene like that in a movie. You know the whole get thing give thing.

Amy: We don't care Jack.

Actually I saw that lots of times but Amy's right we don't care.

**DOCTOR: Why, you think they should have attacked earlier?  
ADRIC: It would have made more sense if they had.  
DOCTOR: Oh, I don't think so. The androids are programmed to protect this hatch. Now, the cave system is enormous. Why draw attention to yourselves and your charge by attacking on the first day?  
ADRIC: Yes, I suppose that has a certain logic.  
DOCTOR: Magnetic drone.  
ADRIC: Magnetic drone.  
(The Doctor places the device on top of the bomb and opens a small panel. He jumps.)  
DOCTOR: There was power in that circuit!  
ADRIC: What's happened?  
DOCTOR: The signal's breaking through. **

**[Tardis]**

**NYSSA: That's it. Maximum output.  
TEGAN: There must be more. The Tardis has limitless power.  
NYSSA: But the transmitter doesn't. **

**[Cavern]**

**(The bomb is counting down.)  
DOCTOR: I think drastic action is called for.  
ADRIC: But there can't be much time left. What can we do?  
DOCTOR: Abandon methodical procedure for blind instinct. Laser cutter!  
ADRIC: Laser cutter. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: Full power.  
LEADER: We proceed towards the destruction of Earth. **

**[Cavern]**

**DOCTOR: Hmm. Right or wrong, here we go. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: Our signal has broken through.  
LEADER: Excellent.  
(Beep!)  
LEADER: A fault?  
CYBERMAN: No, Leader. The bomb has been deactivated!  
LEADER: That can't be. Cyber technology is too advanced for Earthlings. **

**[Tardis]**

**NYSSA: It's stopped.  
TEGAN: What?  
NYSSA: It's stopped. They've stopped transmitting. The Doctor's done it! **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: But how did they succeed, Leader?  
LEADER: They have been helped. We have been betrayed. Whoever has done this must be found and destroyed at once. **

**[Cavern]**

**DOCTOR: Tell me, Adric. Why a bomb?  
ADRIC: Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Why a bomb and not a missile or some other device, and why these particular caves? There's a reason.  
ADRIC: It's not our problem, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Oh, isn't it. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**(The Cybermen have got a replay of Adric attacking the android running.)  
LEADER: I should have realised sooner that the Earthlings had help.  
CYBERMAN: There's nothing on this replay to indicate who it might be.  
(The android's point of view turns to follow Adric and gives a view of the contents of the side tunnel.)  
LEADER: What is that? I know that object. **

**[Tardis]**

**DOCTOR: Right. The bomb is deactivated. Your own scientists can dismantle it. Good luck.  
SCOTT: But you must stay, Doctor.  
KYLE: You've done so much. We want to show you our gratitude.  
DOCTOR: Well, thank you, thank you, but we must go. Still a great deal to do.  
TEGAN: Haven't we done enough for one day?  
ADRIC: You could afford to spare them a few hours, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: No, there isn't time.  
TEGAN: Where are we rushing off to?  
DOCTOR: Sector sixteen.  
NYSSA: That's deep space.  
TEGAN: Sounds great fun.  
ADRIC: The Doctor wants us to meet the people who built the androids.  
SCOTT: Do you know where they are?  
DOCTOR: Er, no, just from where their signal originated.  
SCOTT: Then you must let us come with you.  
NYSSA: We can't fight androids by ourselves.  
DOCTOR: Well, I'm hoping that won't be necessary.  
SCOTT: If my planet is being threatened, I would like to do something to help.  
KYLE: Indeed.  
DOCTOR: All right.  
(The Tardis dematerialises.) **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**(A drawing of the Tardis comes up on the holo-imager.)  
CYBERMAN: What is it?  
LEADER: A Tardis.  
CYBERMAN: A Time Lord. But they're forbidden to interfere.  
LEADER: This one calls himself the Doctor, and does nothing else but interfere.**

Amy: Yup. That's him alright.

Jack: Hah the cyberman is smashing his head on a wall! Doctor what have you done?

**DOCTOR 1 [on holoimager]: Emotions. Love, pride, hate, fear. Have you no emotions then?  
LEADER: It was in this regenerated form that he confined the Cybermen to their ice tomb on Telos.  
DOCTOR 2 [on holoimager]: I imagine you have orders to destroy me.  
LEADER: And as this, he defeated us in our attempt to destroy Voga, the planet of gold.  
DOCTOR 4 [on holoimager]: You've no home planet, no influence, nothing. You're just a pathetic bunch of tin soldiers skulking about the galaxy in an ancient spaceship.  
CYBERMAN: I did not see any of these men in the cave.  
LEADER: It appears he has regenerated again, but whatever his form, he must be found and destroyed. **

Jack: Oh.

**[Tardis corridor]**

**(Tegan leads their visitors out of the console room, presumably to get cleaned up and eat.)  
SCOTT: It's bigger than you think.  
DOCTOR: Er, Adric?  
ADRIC: Yes, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Do you have a moment? **

**[Tardis]**

**ADRIC: I'm hungry.  
DOCTOR: Well, you can join the others later.  
(Nyssa leaves.)  
ADRIC: Well?  
DOCTOR: Look, I'm very grateful for your help with deactivating the bomb.  
ADRIC: That's all right.  
DOCTOR: It was very brave of you also, the way you tackled the android.  
ADRIC: All part of the daily routine.  
DOCTOR: Hmm. Look, I've been thinking about your wish to return home.  
ADRIC: And?  
DOCTOR: Well, I thought that if we could work out a satisfactory course, I might give it a try.  
ADRIC: Well, I've already done so, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Really?  
ADRIC: As you can see here, I've even managed to calculate the way into the CVE, the gateway through E-space.  
DOCTOR: You've done extremely well.  
ADRIC: Thank you.  
DOCTOR: Look, er, I'm sorry about our argument earlier.  
ADRIC: So am I. I over-reacted.  
DOCTOR: Do you really want to go home?  
ADRIC: No, of course not. There's nothing there for me any more.  
DOCTOR: So you've done all these calculations for nothing.  
ADRIC: Well, it made a point, didn't it? Besides, who knows? I might change my mind again. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: Our deep space probes have identified the Tardis.  
LEADER: Destination?  
CYBERMAN: The freighter.  
LEADER: Excellent! Our contingency plans can go ahead. The attack on Earth will proceed accordingly. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(A man and a woman are seated at a table. The man speaks.)  
RINGWAY: The captain's been on the space station a long time.  
BERGER: Everything will be all right.  
RINGWAY: Well, I wish I had your confidence. Three men have disappeared in the last two weeks. It would take just one word from a disgruntled member of the crew and this ship would be stuck here for months pending an enquiry.  
BERGER: They won't say anything. They know if we don't deliver on time it'll cost them their bonus.  
RINGWAY: I wouldn't be so certain. Morale is very low.  
BERGER: And with every negative thought you have, Ringway, it sinks even lower. You're supposed to be an officer. Smile when you talk to the crew. Reassure them.  
RINGWAY: Security scan in section fifteen is still non-functional.  
BERGER: Oh, for heaven's sake.  
(The communicator beeps. She gets there first.)  
BERGER: Bridge.  
VANCE: The captain is about to come on board.  
BERGER: Thank you. Now, isn't that good news? **

**[Tardis]**

**(The Tardis materialises in the freighter's massive cargo hold, right by a staircase.)  
KYLE: This is where the beam came from?  
DOCTOR: As near as I've been able to trace it.  
NYSSA: The freighter could be nothing more than a relay point.  
DOCTOR: And the crew entirely innocent of what's going on. So, we'll start with a recce.  
ADRIC: May I come?  
DOCTOR: You're sure?  
ADRIC: Yes. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**(The Cybermen know the Tardis has landed.)  
LEADER: Excellent. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**ADRIC: Which way?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I don't think it really matters. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Two crewmen enter, one carrying a large box, followed by the redoubtable Beryl Reid.)  
BRIGGS: Take that straight to my cabin.  
VANCE: Captain.  
RINGWAY: Welcome aboard, ma'am.  
BRIGGS: Don't call me ma'am on the bridge.  
RINGWAY: Sorry, Captain.  
BRIGGS: Get that transponder code fed into the navigational computer at once. I want to get underway.  
RINGWAY: Yes, Captain.  
BRIGGS: Seven hours they kept me waiting. Seven hours! I'm exhausted.  
BERGER: Where there problems with security?  
BRIGGS: Earth's on red alert. Some interstellar conference. That's why they're checking that bit more carefully.  
BERGER: It explains why we were scanned half a dozen times.  
BRIGGS: Well, there'll be no more problems from now on. I've got a clearance straight through to Earth. Our bonus is safe.  
RINGWAY: There was no mention of the missing crewmembers?  
BERGER: Mister Ringway was concerned that might be the reason for you being delayed.  
BRIGGS: Oh, panicking again, was he? No, no mention, Mister Ringway.  
RINGWAY: I just happen to think that the disappearance of three crewmembers' rather important, that's all.  
BRIGGS: So do I, Mister, but it's something that can be settled when we get back to Earth and our cargo's delivered safely. Understood? Make ready to get underway. If it makes you any happier, double the patrols. I don't want any mention of this. You're beginning to bore me. **

**[Tardis]**

**SCOTT: I should have gone with him.  
NYSSA: The Doctor'll be all right.  
(Beep!)  
TEGAN: What's that?  
NYSSA: The freighter's gone into warp drive. **

Rose:This is all a bit Star Treck isn't it.

Jack: What's that?

Rose: And again Jack is clueless.

**[Cargo hold]**

**(Two armed crewmen look down at the containers from a high walkway. We don't see which one speaks but I'll guess at the dark haired man, as he's crewman 1.)  
VANCE: I don't fancy walking around that lot. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BRIGGS: Who's on first watch?  
BERGER: I am, Captain.  
BRIGGS: I wish you luck. I'm going to my cabin.  
(Ringway is concentrating on the faulty monitor, and misses seeing the Doctor and Adric on the one next to it.)  
RINGWAY: I thought I'd check the security patrols.  
BRIGGS: You do that, Mister. I'm sure they'd appreciate it.  
(Briggs leaves.)  
RINGWAY: Why is she always running me down?  
BERGER: I'll give you a bit of advice. You shouldn't sound so earnest all the time.  
(Ringway takes a weapon from a small locker.) **

**[Cargo hold]**

**VANCE: You could hide an army down here and no one would find it.  
CARSON: What's that?  
(Shadows moving.)  
VANCE: What?  
CARSON: It's gone. I'm sure I saw something move.  
VANCE: Where?  
CARSON: By silo sixteen  
VANCE: Are you sure?  
CARSON: Let's look.  
(Meanwhile)  
ADRIC: Look, aren't we being a bit casual about this?  
DOCTOR: There's no one about. The ship's totally automated.  
ADRIC: There must be a crew.  
DOCTOR: A small one, somewhere.  
ADRIC: Yeah, but not down here. Look, what's the point in going on?  
DOCTOR: I want to announce my presence, to see what the reaction is.  
ADRIC: Then how will they know we're here?  
(The Doctor nods at a surveillance camera.) **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**LEADER: Report.  
VOICE: The freighter has received full security clearance for its journey to Earth.  
LEADER: Excellent.  
VOICE: There is one problem. The disappearance of the three crewmembers has caused a lot of unrest.  
LEADER: Get your minions to search the hold. You will find a scapegoat there.  
VOICE: Leader?  
LEADER: You have intruders! **

**[Cargo hold]**

**ADRIC: I don't like being so far from the Tardis.  
DOCTOR: Someone should have seen us by now.  
ADRIC: Look, why don't we go back?  
DOCTOR: Minute or two more. **

**[Freighter corridor]**

**RINGWAY: Ringway to Vance. Report, please. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**VANCE: This is Vance, sir. **

**[Freighter corridor]**

**RINGWAY: Report position. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**VANCE: Low walkway, just passing silo five two nine. We've spotted someone, sir.  
RINGWAY: Then apprehend him. I'll be down directly.  
(Elsewhere.)  
DOCTOR: What's the matter?  
ADRIC: I've got the feeling we were spotted rather a long time ago.  
DOCTOR: We're being followed?  
(Ringway comes down a flight of stairs, gun ready. Vance and Carson meet up by a silo.)  
VANCE: We've lost him.  
(Carson moves on, and sees a glimpse of something running between silos.)  
CARSON: No, we haven't. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Berger picks up the Doctor and Adric on main surveillance.)  
BERGER: Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but we have intruders in the hold.  
BRIGGS: I'll come up right away. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**VANCE: Where did he go?  
CARSON: This way. There!  
(The Doctor and Adric are sitting on some stairs.)  
ADRIC: Why won't they show themselves?  
(Screams nearby.)  
ADRIC: What's happening?  
DOCTOR: Over there! **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BRIGGS: Have you got them yet?  
BERGER: No, Captain.  
BRIGGS: Why not?  
BERGER: They're out of camera range.  
BRIGGS: I don't want to lose them. Sound the general alarm. I want them caught. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**(The klaxon wails through the huge space. Ringway is running, as are the Doctor and Adric.)  
ADRIC: Doctor! Doctor, over here.  
(They have found Vance and Carson, dead.)  
DOCTOR: They're finished.  
ADRIC: Look, let's go before we're caught and blamed.)  
(Ringway comes up from behind.)  
DOCTOR: I've seen wounds inflicted this way before.  
ADRIC: Doctor, we have got to get out of here!  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
(They turn.)  
RINGWAY: On this ship we execute murderers.**

Rory: Does everyone think you are some psihopath or murderer.

Doctor: Uh, now and then.

**[Cargo hold]**

**DOCTOR: Then make sure you kill the right people. Look at them.  
RINGWAY: No tricks.  
DOCTOR: Look at the state they're in. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Captain Briggs is working at the table, with her back to the controls and screen. She never turns around.)  
BRIGGS: Turn that thing off.  
(Berger turns off the klaxon.)  
BRIGGS: What's the delay? Where's Ringway?  
(The communicator chirps.)  
BERGER: Bridge.  
(The Doctor, Adric and Ringway are visible on the main screen.)  
RINGWAY [on screen]: I've apprehended two stowaways.  
BRIGGS: Apprehended. Why can't he say caught? So melodramatic.  
BERGER: Take them to the brig.  
BRIGGS: I'd rather have them up here.  
RINGWAY [on screen]: Vance and Carson are dead. Murdered by the stowaways.  
BRIGGS: Oh, that's all we need.  
RINGWAY [on screen]: Their bodies are by silo nine four one.  
BRIGGS: Well, get a stretcher party down there. You've done well, Mister. You'll get an extra bonus. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**RINGWAY: I'd rather have Vance and Carson alive. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**(The Cybermen have all this on their holo-imager.)  
CYBERMAN: Which one is the Doctor?  
LEADER: The tall one with the fair hair. Even under the threat of death, he has the arrogance of a Time Lord. **

Rose: And we hate cyberman so much, when there are moments like this. They'r just picking up on The Doctor like nobody's buissnes. I love the old cyberman.

**CYBERMAN: Now the Doctor is a prisoner, it is time to secure the freighter.  
LEADER: Indeed, but the Doctor must be taken alive. He must suffer for our past defeats. **

Rose: And back to hating them again.

**[Tardis]**

**SCOTT: I think I should go and look for him.  
NYSSA: No, wait. You might spoil things.  
TEGAN: The Doctor's quite capable. And Nyssa's right, a show of force might ruin everything.  
SCOTT: I hope you're right. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**(Adric, the Doctor and Ringway meet the stretcher party on the stairs.)  
RINGWAY: There's no hurry. They're quite dead, aren't they.  
DOCTOR: Look  
ADRIC: What do we have to say to convince you that we're not stowaways?  
RINGWAY: There's nothing you can say.  
DOCTOR: Let me show you how we travelled here. We have a ship of our own. We don't need to be stowaways.  
RINGWAY: Stowaways or pirates, you're still murderers. Keep moving. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**LEADER: Activate my personal guard.  
CYBERMAN: Will that be enough, Leader?  
LEADER: The crew is small. They will offer little resistance. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BRIGGS: You've caused me a great deal of trouble.  
DOCTOR: I assure you, you have the wrong people.  
RINGWAY: Don't answer the captain back.  
BRIGGS: It's quite all right, Ringway. I can fight my own battles, thank you. I suppose you're going to say you know nothing about the disappearance of three of my crew members.  
DOCTOR: How can we? We've only just arrived on your ship.  
BRIGGS: Someone's responsible.  
ADRIC: It isn't us.  
(An alarm sounds.)  
BERGER: A power surge!  
(Details come up on a monitor.)  
BRIGGS: Is this your work? **

**[Tardis]**

**NYSSA: I don't understand this. There's a strong electromagnetic field nearby.  
TEGAN: So what?  
NYSSA: It's sheer size. It's massive!  
TEGAN: Well, could it harm the Doctor and Adric?  
NYSSA: I can't tell without knowing what's happening. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: Receptors fully charged.  
LEADER: Excellent. Activate.  
(Somewhere, a group of Cybermen in plastic bags start to move.)  
CYBERMAN: Reaction reading steady.  
LEADER: Continue.  
(The Cybermen rip open their plastic bags.) **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BRIGGS: A bomb on Earth, controlled from this ship?  
ADRIC: It's all true.  
DOCTOR: Every word.  
BERGER: At least his story is original.  
BRIGGS: Are you trying to make a fool of me?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I wouldn't dare.  
RINGWAY: He's just wasting time.  
DOCTOR: You said yourself things have occurred you can't explain.  
BRIGGS: It doesn't follow that I've got a band of conspirators at work on the ship.  
DOCTOR: Well, the crewmen who disappeared may have discovered otherwise.  
BERGER: Why are you listening to this fool? He'll say anything to wriggle his way out of it.  
(More data flashes up on a monitor.)  
BRIGGS: What's that?  
BERGER: It's happening again. A power surge. **

**[Tardis]**

**SCOTT: We've waited long enough.  
KYLE: The Lieutenant's right. The Doctor could be in a lot of trouble.  
NYSSA: I'm as concerned as you, but my instinct is to wait.  
KYLE: Why?  
NYSSA: Things don't feel right.  
TEGAN: The electromagnetic field.  
NYSSA: Yes. I want things to settle down before we go out. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BRIGGS: The power loss is enormous.  
DOCTOR: How often has this happened?  
BERGER: A few times, but never on this scale. There's your power loss. Hold number four.  
BRIGGS: (to Ringway) Well, get a squad down there at once.  
DOCTOR: Can't you isolate the power line?  
BERGER: Not without closing down half the ship. It's a main cable.  
DOCTOR: Well, it's the only way you'll stop them.  
BRIGGS: Who?  
DOCTOR: I don't know, but I have the feeling whatever's causing your power loss is out for considerable more than control of this ship. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: Personal guard fully activated.  
LEADER: Excellent.  
CYBERMAN: The captain of the freighter will see that his power lines have been tapped.  
LEADER: Why did you not jam their instruments?  
CYBERMAN: Our demand on their electrical supply was too great. The ship's computer was alerted.  
LEADER: We will take the bridge at once. Continue the reactivation.  
(The Cyber Leader and his Lieutenant leave. A third Cyberman comes to the console.) **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Ringway hands out pulse rifles to the crew.)  
BRIGGS: Ringway!  
RINGWAY: Yes, Captain?  
BRIGGS: Stand fast.  
BERGER: We must come out of warp drive.  
BRIGGS: No!  
BERGER: If we continue to lose power at this rate, our engines could misphase.  
BRIGGS: I will not risk losing my bonus for a few miserable stowaways.  
DOCTOR: Your first officer is right. You must listen to her.  
BRIGGS: No!  
ADRIC: Why not?  
BERGER: The transponder would inform Earth Security that we deviated from flight schedule. If Earth is on red alert, we would be stopped.  
BRIGGS: We haven't got time. If I'm late delivering my cargo I not only lose my bonus, but I have to pay a heavy fine.  
DOCTOR: The story about the bomb is true. Whoever planted it is now in your hold.  
BRIGGS: I will not stop this ship.  
DOCTOR: You've got clearance through to Earth. That's where they want to go. You're giving them safe passage!  
BRIGGS: Position your men on the high walkway. What's down there, stays there.  
RINGWAY: Yes, Captain.  
(Ringway leaves.)  
ADRIC: Now look, you must listen to the Doctor.  
BRIGGS: I've no reason to believe either of you two.  
BERGER: Then believe your own instruments, Captain.  
BRIGGS: We will go on. **

**[Tardis]**

**NYSSA: The magnetic field is reducing. It should be safe to go out.  
SCOTT: Right, we're moving out.  
TEGAN: I want to come with you.  
SCOTT: No. It could be rough.  
TEGAN: I think I'd find it rougher waiting.  
KYLE: Are you sure? You're not even dressed for it.  
TEGAN: Are you going out?  
KYLE: No.  
TEGAN: Then lend me your overalls.  
NYSSA: Don't bother to argue.  
SCOTT: If the Doctor returns, call me.  
(Scott gives Nyssa a military comm-unit.)  
SCOTT: I don't want to be out there any longer than I have to. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**RINGWAY: Bring some more down here. Down here.  
(The crew are building a barricade at the bottom of a flight of stairs.) **

**[Tardis]**

**(Nyssa watches Tegan and the four military people jog away on the scanner.)  
KYLE: Is there nothing positive we can do?  
NYSSA: Try not to worry. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BERGER: Power loss has stabilised.  
BRIGGS: Can we hold warp speed?  
BERGER: Just about.  
BRIGGS: I knew it. We'll make it yet.  
(The Doctor and Adric are sitting on the floor leaning against the main console.)  
ADRIC: Do you remember what you asked me after we deactivated the bomb?  
DOCTOR: Why a bomb and not some other device.  
ADRIC: Well, with the Earth on red alert, a missile wouldn't get through.  
DOCTOR: Hmm. We still don't know what they're really after.  
(A monitor goes offline.)  
BERGER: Captain, look.  
(Two more monitors go offline.)  
BRIGGS: This could be it.  
(Comms chirp. Ringway appears on the last surviving monitor.)  
RINGWAY [on monitor]: Ringway.  
BRIGGS: Stand by. The security cameras are on the blink.  
DOCTOR: Perhaps I could help?  
BRIGGS: You stay where you are.  
BERGER: We should secure these two in the brig.  
BRIGGS: Not yet. I want them where I can see them. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**RINGWAY: To your positions. Take cover. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BRIGGS: We've regained full power. Right, on your feet, you two.  
DOCTOR: About time.  
BRIGGS: Be quiet. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**(Eight Cybermen march between the silos.)  
TEGAN: It's vast. We'll never find him.  
SCOTT: You wanted to come.  
TEGAN: I know. I'm just a mouth on legs. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**RINGWAY: There's something on the move.  
BRIGGS: I can't see anything yet.  
(Then the Cybermen appear on the screen.)  
BRIGGS: Are these your friends?  
DOCTOR: Definitely not.  
ADRIC: What are they?  
DOCTOR: Cybermen.  
(The Cybermen reach the barricade. The crew start firing at them, but their weapons have no effect. The Cybermen's guns, however, are lethal.)  
BERGER: Are they robots?  
DOCTOR: Far worse. You must withdraw your men, they don't stand a chance.  
BRIGGS: Neither will we if those things get up here. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**(The weapons fire is nearby.)  
SCOTT: Could that be the Doctor?  
TEGAN: I hope not. Guns are not his style at all.  
SCOTT: All right, set weapons on kill. I'm not taking any chances. Slowly now.  
(Ringway is not with the rest of the crewmen at the barricade. Two survivors are retreating as the Cybermen clomp up the stairs.) **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BRIGGS: Our defences are crumbling. We must help.  
BERGER: We can't leave these two.  
BRIGGS: We'll take them with us.  
RINGWAY: No, you won't. Stay where you are.  
BRIGGS: Ringway!  
RINGWAY: Yes, Captain?  
BRIGGS: The enemy's outside, Mister. You're pointing your gun in the wrong direction.  
RINGWAY: I'm relieving you of command.  
BRIGGS: Oh, come off it.  
RINGWAY: Shut up! I'm tired of your snide remarks and bullying ways.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you haven't seen anything. Wait until the Cybermen start.  
RINGWAY: You know them?  
DOCTOR: Oh yes, we go back a long way.  
(The sound of weapons fire is getting close. The last two crewmen try to barricade the passageway. They watch their deaths on the screen.)  
DOCTOR: This slaughter is pointless.  
RINGWAY: Your crew is redundant. The Cybermen will soon be in command.  
BRIGGS: You traitor!  
DOCTOR: It's the Cybermen's way.  
BRIGGS: They must have paid you a lot for this.  
DOCTOR: I bet it isn't in gold.  
RINGWAY: Shut up!  
DOCTOR: Cybermen are rather allergic to the stuff. Brings them out in a cold sweat.  
ADRIC: Why?  
DOCTOR: It clogs up their chest units. Suffocates them, doesn't it.  
RINGWAY: Just keep talking, Doctor. When the time comes, killing you is going to be a joy.  
BRIGGS: Where do these Cybermen come from?  
DOCTOR: Originally Mondas, but that was destroyed. You know, I'm surprised they didn't mention me.  
RINGWAY: Perhaps you overestimate your importance.  
DOCTOR: Oh, I doubt it. Especially as I confined them to a frozen tomb on Telos. Didn't they mention that either? Oh well, they have been forgetful.  
(Adric turns his back and removes his gold star. Ringway grabs him.)  
RINGWAY: What's that?  
ADRIC: A badge.  
RINGWAY: I can see it's a badge. What's it made of?  
ADRIC: I don't know.  
RINGWAY: It's gold.  
ADRIC: What? Gold? Oh, only the edge. It couldn't do any harm.  
RINGWAY: Trying to hide it from me, were you?  
DOCTOR: Listen! The firing's stopped.  
RINGWAY: Berger. Where's Berger?  
(Briggs karate-chops Ringway. Berger is behind the console. Then two Cybermen appear in the main entrance.)  
DOCTOR: Look out!  
(Berger drops a bulkhead in their faces. More Cybermen appear at the second entrance.)  
DOCTOR: Berger!  
(She drops the second bulkhead just in time.)  
DOCTOR: Those shields won't hold them there for long.  
BRIGGS: They'll last until we get back to Earth.  
DOCTOR: And then?  
BRIGGS: There's only a few of them. Our security men will cope with them.  
DOCTOR: They're an invasion force. Earth is where they want to go. There are considerably more than a few on board.  
ADRIC: How many of these silos are you carrying?  
BRIGGS: Oh, fifteen thousand. (penny drops) No, it's not possible. **

River: Now they'r in trouble.

Eleven: No they'r not. I'm there, I'll fix it.

River: Sure you do sweety.

**[Outside the bridge]**

**LEADER: Have you tested the defences?  
CYBERMAN: Yes, Leader. We are able to break through them.  
LEADER: Excellent. Prepare to break through the bulkhead shields. Is the Doctor on the bridge?  
CYBERMAN: He is.  
LEADER: He must be taken alive. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**TEGAN: I'm exhausted.  
SCOTT: Shush. Keep your voice down.  
(They arrive at the stairway barricade.)  
SCOTT: He's dead.  
TEGAN: It's a massacre.  
SCOTT: The Doctor and Adric?  
TEGAN: No. Look!  
(There are more Cyberman a little way away.)  
SCOTT: Take cover! Get back. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(They watch the Cybermen preparing to break in on the main screen.)  
BRIGGS: We could pump all the air out of the hold.  
DOCTOR: Unfortunately, Cybermen don't need it. Is there any way you could jettison the hold?  
BRIGGS: None.  
ADRIC: I think Mister Ringway's recovering.  
BRIGGS: Pity. I've just composed a particularly nasty epitaph for him. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**SCOTT: Whatever they are, they're going to be difficult to kill.  
TEGAN: You haven't tried yet.  
SCOTT: Look at those bodies. Same rifles as ours.  
TEGAN: So?  
SCOTT: Have you seen any of those silver things dead? **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BRIGGS: Would threatening to kill him slow those tin things down?  
DOCTOR: Not at all.  
RINGWAY: You're all dead. Why don't you surrender?  
DOCTOR: Not yet. There may be a way to neutralise that.  
(He means the large device the Cyberman on the screen is holding.) **

**[Cargo hold]**

**TEGAN: Do we go on?  
SCOTT: Past them?  
TEGAN: Is there another way? **

**[Outside the bridge]**

**LEADER: Ready?  
CYBERMAN: Yes, Leader.  
LEADER: Then activate the thermal lance. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(The second bulkhead glows red with heat.)  
ADRIC: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: They've started. I see from the computer the ship is powered by antimatter.  
BRIGGS: So?  
DOCTOR: How is the antimatter contained?  
BRIGGS: A stabilised vessel. Berger's the expert.  
DOCTOR: Is there any way we could tap the stabilising device?  
BERGER: Yes, the machinery's here.  
(She takes him to a wall panel and opens it.)  
DOCTOR: Excellent.  
ADRIC: Are we going to stabilise the shield?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
BRIGGS: Will it work?  
BERGER: It might. It's worth a try.  
(The Doctor gets to work.) **

**[Tardis]**

**KYLE: Shall we call them?  
NYSSA: No.  
(Nyssa takes the comm-unit from Kyle.)  
NYSSA: I'm sure everything's all right. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Briggs keeps Ringway covered with a gun while the Doctor and Berger work.)  
ADRIC: Just explain what you're trying to do.  
DOCTOR: We are under attack, Adric.  
ADRIC: Well, tell me quickly.  
DOCTOR: All right. First, tell me, what is the square root of three point six nine eight seven three?  
ADRIC: Er, about one point nine two three two one.  
(The Doctor calls up the answer on the computer screen. 1.923208.)  
BERGER: That's not possible.  
DOCTOR: Oh, he's very good. And almost right.  
ADRIC: Will you just try and explain what you're doing?  
DOCTOR: Antimatter powers the ship. For the antimatter to remain safe, it has to be contained in a vessel with a totally stable molecular structure otherwise it would, well, blow to bits.  
ADRIC: But no such material exists.  
DOCTOR: Absolutely right. Although with computer-controlled electronics, it is possible to simulate it.  
ADRIC: You're saying that that machine will constantly adjust and readjust the molecular structure of the antimatter vessel?  
DOCTOR: Right. However destructive the antimatter is, the vessel is always stable.  
ADRIC: That's very clever.  
DOCTOR: Oh, it is.  
BERGER: But will the device work to stabilise the shield?  
DOCTOR: Well, if it doesn't, we're dead. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**TEGAN: Can you cope with the two of them?  
SCOTT: I hope so. We've got to get a clear shot at both of them. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(The bulkhead is now white-hot.)  
BRIGGS: This shield's not going to last much longer.  
BERGER: I'd better tell the computer what we're up to.  
DOCTOR: Right. Hurry. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**TEGAN: Now?  
SCOTT: No. I want that second one just a bit closer. Fire!  
(The concentrated beams knock the Cybermen down. One falls and the other retreats. Tegan dashes forward.)  
SCOTT: Come back!  
(Tegan grabs a Cyberweapon and shoots the Cyberman. His chest unit explodes.)  
SCOTT: Don't take risks like that again!  
(The surviving Cyberman is limping, and leaking fluid.)  
TEGAN: One of them got away.  
SCOTT: Yes. We should get back to the Tardis immediately.  
(Two troopers drag the Cyberman out of sight.)  
TEGAN: Not before we've found the Doctor and Adric. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BERGER: Ready when you are.  
DOCTOR: Right.  
BRIGGS: Hurry, Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Just a second. **

**[Outside the bridge]**

**LEADER: The shield is now soft enough. Break through. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(The Cyberman's hand punches through the bulkhead just as the Doctor is about to put the wires to it. The Doctor is blown back with a cry as the Cyberman grabs the wires and becomes part of the now solid bulkhead in a shower of sparks.)  
ADRIC: It worked!  
BRIGGS: Oh, well done, Doctor. **

**[Outside the bridge]**

**(Cyberleader and his lieutenant return to the main bulkhead.)  
CYBERMAN: You are right, Leader. The Doctor is a formidable opponent.  
LEADER: I anticipated as much. Activate the charge.  
CYBERMAN: Leader!  
(The wounded Cyberman crawls round the corner.)  
CYBERMAN: He has been damaged by gunfire.  
LEADER: There is still resistance.  
CYBERMAN: According to the Earthling, there were only ten crew members. They have all been accounted for.  
LEADER: Then he has lied. Order the activation of reinforcements.  
(The Cyberman at Cybercontrol presses a button.)  
LEADER: Charges primed?  
CYBERMAN: Yes, Leader.  
(They take cover around the corner.)  
LEADER: Fire! **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(The Doctor and Adric are knocked down by the blast.)  
DOCTOR: I should have realised.  
(The Cybermen enter.)  
BRIGGS: Oh no!  
(Ringway gets the gun off her and a Cyberman holds her.)  
BRIGGS: Ow!  
(The Cyberleader is the last one in.)  
LEADER: So, we meet again, Doctor.  
(He signals a Cyberman to advance, weapon ready.)  
DOCTOR: Er, no! Er  
(The Cyberman turns and shoots Ringway.)  
LEADER: He deceived us.  
DOCTOR: You never change. Always the perfect guests. **

**[Tardis]**

**KYLE: What happens to us if the Doctor doesn't come back?  
NYSSA: It depends where this ship's going.  
KYLE: You can't fly the Tardis?  
NYSSA: I understand some of the principles.  
KYLE: But you couldn't get us back to Earth?  
NYSSA: Not without difficulty. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**LEADER: Our records indicate that you have a fondness for Earth.  
DOCTOR: Fondness? I'm surprised your emotionless brain understands the word.  
LEADER: It is a word like any other. And so is destruction, which is what we are going to do to that planet.  
DOCTOR: You've tried before.  
LEADER: This time we shall succeed, and you will live just long enough to witness it.  
CYBERMAN: Reactivation completed.  
LEADER: Excellent. Now you will see our strength. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**(Throughout the holds, Cybermen burst out of silos with a clang!  
SCOTT: Let's move.  
TEGAN: Whatever it is, it's between us and the Tardis.  
(Cybermen appear.)  
SCOTT: Take cover!  
(Tegan runs down the passageway and hides under a stairway as more and more Cybermen burst out of their silos and march through the hold.) **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Cyberleader watches on the main screen.)  
LEADER: My army awakes, Doctor! **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(One Cyberman works at the navigation terminal.)  
BRIGGS: This is piracy!  
LEADER: It is war. **

Jack: Uh, not really.

**BERGER: The ship is in warp drive. Interfere with the navigational system and we will disintegrate.  
LEADER: Your technology is primitive compared to ours. Mistakes will not be made.  
(Down in the hold, Tegan comes out of hiding with her Cybergun and watches two Cybermen near a staircase.) **

**[Tardis]**

**(Nyssa and Kyle are also watching the Cybermen.)  
KYLE: What was that?  
NYSSA: I don't know. A robot.  
KYLE: They're huge! **

GLaDOS: Doctor, what are cyberman exactly?

Ten: Those are aliens. The ones Rose knows are machins whit brains in them.

GLaDOS:So they'r machins but they'r alive at the same time.

Ten: Basically. I can't really call them alive whidout emotions.

**[Cargo hold]**

**(Lieutenant Scott and his troopers take cover under another staircase.)  
SCOTT: Oh, where's Tegan? **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(The Cybermen are working the ship's controls.)  
BRIGGS: What are they doing?  
BERGER: I don't know. They've incorporated a machine of their own.  
DOCTOR: I suspect the ship is now on a locked off fixed coordinate.  
ADRIC: Are we still going to Earth?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
BERGER: Well then, why lock off the coordinates?  
DOCTOR: Because I think they're turning us into a flying bomb.  
LEADER: Your Tardis has been found, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I didn't know it was lost.  
BRIGGS: You're mad if you think Earth security will let you crash into the planet. They'd shoot the ship down.  
LEADER: There will not be time. You have a security transponder with clearance for Earth.  
ADRIC: Yes, but why do it? On impact this ship will destroy everything. The planet will be useless.  
LEADER: There is a conference about to take place on Earth.  
DOCTOR: The reason for the red alert.  
LEADER: Yes. The heads of many powerful planets will be present.  
DOCTOR: So you destroy a few presidents in a needlessly destructive way.  
LEADER: It is more than that. The purpose of the conference is to sign a pact uniting their military forces in a war against the Cyber race.  
DOCTOR: Of course. A war you couldn't possibly win.  
LEADER: Their combined forces would be too great.  
DOCTOR: Destroy the conference and you destroy the unity.  
LEADER: It will be a great psychological victory. The strength and might of the Cyber race will be confirmed.  
DOCTOR: So the freighter replaces the bomb.  
LEADER: Yes, Doctor. In spite of your interference, we will still triumph. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**(Tegan is still dodging Cybermen when Scott decides to use his communicator.)  
SCOTT: Scott to Tardis. Come in, please.  
NYSSA: This is Nyssa.  
SCOTT: We're coming back to the Tardis. The hold is crawling with robots.  
NYSSA: Any of you hurt?  
SCOTT: No, but we've got separated from Tegan. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**DOCTOR: If the freighter crashes into Earth with you on board, won't that make it rather difficult for you to carry out your task? I mean, you would be very crumpled.  
LEADER: I shall not be on board, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You don't surprise me.  
LEADER: My function was leader of the squad to eliminate those who survived the bomb.  
BRIGGS: Now your transport has replaced the bomb.  
LEADER: I shall join a secondary force to complete my task.  
BRIGGS: Are they all so dedicated?  
DOCTOR: Compared to some, this one is positively flippant. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**(Tegan dodges a patrol, then nearly walks into a Cyberman. As she fumbles with the Cybergun, she is grabbed from behind. Tegan screams. Meanwhile, Scott and Co are nearly at the Tardis.)  
SCOTT: Gently.  
(Tegan is taken up some steps.) **

**[Tardis]**

**(Scott and his team appear on the scanner.)  
KYLE: They're safe!  
NYSSA: And those two robots have gone.  
(Nyssa opens the door. A Cyberman grabs the last trooper.)  
SCOTT: Wait till it's near, then concentrate your fire!  
(The three military back in, followed by the Cyberman.)  
SCOTT: Now!  
(The Cyberman falls. Nyssa reaches for the door lever.)  
SCOTT: There's another one!  
(The Cyberman is pinned between the closing doors. Scott struggles for its weapon.)  
KYLE: Nyssa, get back!  
(She grabs the Cybergun from the fallen Cyberman, but is shot before she can fire. Scott gets its weapon off it and shoots. It slides to the floor between the doors. Nyssa and Scott rush to Kyle.)  
NYSSA: No!  
SCOTT: It's no use. She's dead. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Tegan is brought to the bridge.)  
TEGAN: Doctor! Adric!  
DOCTOR: Where did you come from?  
TEGAN: That thing caught me.  
ADRIC: Where's Nyssa?  
TEGAN: She's safe. She's in the Tardis.  
LEADER: Who is this woman?  
DOCTOR: An Earthling. No one of consequence.  
TEGAN: Thanks a lot.  
DOCTOR: Be quiet.  
LEADER: She's one of your crew.  
DOCTOR: In a manner of speaking.  
LEADER: I see that Time Lords have emotional feelings.  
DOCTOR: Of sorts.  
LEADER: Surely a great weakness in one so powerful?  
DOCTOR: Emotions have their uses.  
LEADER: They restrict and curtail the intellect and logic of the mind. **

Sherlock: Yes!

Ten: And now I don't like Sherlock.

Sherlock: Come on Doctor, he's saying the truth.

Ten: Sherlock , you don't just come and say that in my face because I can't belive it. Emotions are very important. Emotions are what makes people so brilliant or dumb, kind, happy, sad, it's what makes us live.

**DOCTOR: They also enhance life! When did you last have the pleasure of smelling a flower, watching a sunset, eating a well-prepared meal?  
LEADER: These things are irrelevant.  
DOCTOR: For some people, small, beautiful events is what life is all about!  
LEADER: You have affection for this woman?  
DOCTOR: She's a friend.  
LEADER: And you do not consider friendship a weakness?  
DOCTOR: I do not.  
LEADER: Kill her.  
(Tegan and Adric back away from a Cyberman into an area labelled Escape Pod.)  
DOCTOR: No!  
(The Cyberleader waves the Cyberman away.)  
LEADER: Such a reaction is not a disadvantage?  
DOCTOR: No.  
LEADER: You are mistaken. I now have control over you, Doctor. All I need do is threaten the woman's death for you to obey me. **

**[Tardis]**

**SCOTT: At least we have two of their weapons. Might make them easier to kill.  
NYSSA: You're not going out again?  
SCOTT: I haven't much choice.  
NYSSA: The Doctor won't thank you for throwing away your life.  
(Nyssa opens the doors. Scott and his two remaining troopers leave.) **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(The Doctor is having a quiet word with Tegan.)  
LEADER: I return your ship to you, Captain.  
BRIGGS: Really?  
LEADER: You will continue your journey to Earth. The ship will function normally.  
BRIGGS: We're to stay on board?  
LEADER: Yes. Although your presence isn't needed, of course. The control of your ship is now totally automatic.  
DOCTOR: This isn't necessary. Let them go.  
LEADER: And deny them the feeling of fear, the ultimate in emotional response?  
DOCTOR: You've already proved your point quite adequately.  
LEADER: A final demonstration might convince any doubters.  
CYBERMAN: We have finished, Leader.  
LEADER: Excellent. Instruct all regenerated Cybermen to evacuate the ship. You will return to Cybercontrol and inform main fleet of our intention.  
CYBERMAN: At once. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**(A group of Cybermen open an airlock.)  
SCOTT: They're leaving. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**LEADER: You two will remain on the bridge. Should any of the crew attempt to interfere with navigational equipment, they are to be restrained.  
BRIGGS: Why don't you kill us now?  
LEADER: I want my guards to observe your reactions.  
TEGAN: That's sadistic.  
LEADER: No, scientific. If we are to fight Earthlings, it is better we understand their weaknesses. We leave for your Tardis. The Earth woman as well. **

GLaDOS: Now I'm doubing science.

**TEGAN: The name is Tegan!  
DOCTOR: I want Adric, too.  
LEADER: The boy stays here.  
TEGAN: No!  
DOCTOR: I need him to help me fly the Tardis.  
LEADER: I know that it requires only one person to pilot the Tardis.  
DOCTOR: I'm not going without him.  
LEADER: The boy will stay here. If you do not cooperate, I shall have the Earth woman destroyed.  
TEGAN: We can't leave without him!  
ADRIC: Take Tegan with you. I'll find my own way. Please?  
BRIGGS: The boy's right. There's a chance. Leave now.  
ADRIC: Please, Doctor.  
LEADER: There is no chance.  
ADRIC: Just leave!  
DOCTOR: Good luck, Adric.  
(They shake hands.)  
ADRIC: Goodbye, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Good luck to you all.  
ADRIC: Goodbye, Tegan. I'll see you soon.  
(The Doctor and Tegan are escorted to the cargo hold.)  
BRIGGS: Nice to see where we're going.  
BERGER: We know where we're going.  
BRIGGS: Nice to see when we arrive. **

**[Cybercontrol]**

**CYBERMAN: The freighter has been evacuated.  
LEADER: Excellent.  
CYBERMAN: And a ship is being dispatched from the main fleet to collect you.  
LEADER: The fleet is too far away. I will use the Doctor's Tardis to observe the impact.  
CYBERMAN: Leader.  
LEADER: You will meet me there.  
(The Cyberman leaves. A lever on the console moves down and a plastic-covered Cyberman starts to move.) **

**[Cargo hold]**

**TEGAN: You won't like Earth.  
LEADER: Like or dislike does not come into my consideration.  
TEGAN: It will when you start going rusty. **

**[Tardis]**

**SCOTT: This is Scott.  
NYSSA: What's happening out there?  
SCOTT: I don't know. Those robot things seem to have left the ship.  
NYSSA: Is there any sign of the Doctor?  
SCOTT: No, not yet.  
NYSSA: Be careful. That magnetic field is functioning again. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**ADRIC: How much time have we got?  
BERGER: Not long. The ship is on maximum drive.  
ADRIC: Could we undo what the Cybermen have done?  
BRIGGS: Given time, I'm sure.  
ADRIC: Well, even if we could just divert the ship a degree or two, at least we'd miss Earth.  
BRIGGS: We'd have to cope with those things first. **

**[Cargo hold]**

**CYBERMAN: Leader, the main fleet has acknowledged your intentions.  
LEADER: Do they agree?  
CYBERMAN: Yes, Leader. As soon as the freighter impacts, a small force will follow through and under your instructions subdue survivors.  
LEADER: Excellent.  
(Scott's team get to the previously barricaded staircase leading to the main deck.)  
SCOTT: Marshall, you stay there and cover us. Brooks, come with me. **

**[Tardis]**

**NYSSA: Doctor! Where's Adric?  
DOCTOR: He's safe.  
TEGAN: For the time being.  
(The Cybermen enter.) **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Scott waves from the hole in the bulkhead. Everyone looks up, and a Cyberman goes out to find out what they are looking at. Scott shoots him in the back before going in and disposing of the second one.)  
SCOTT: Lieutenant Scott, Captain. **

**[Tardis]**

**(The Tardis dematerialises. In the cargo hold, more Cybermen are being regenerated and are bursting from their silos.)  
LEADER: Have you locked on to the freighter's coordinates?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
LEADER: You will follow the freighter to Earth. I wish to witness the planet's final destruction.  
TEGAN: You'll ruin your own plan doing that. The radar on Earth will pick up the Tardis.  
(The Doctor shakes his head sadly.)  
LEADER: It is too small. Its image will be swamped by that of the freighter.  
CYBERMAN: Everything has been considered.  
LEADER: Search this ship. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BERGER: There's an override on the navigational control. My instructions are instantly countermanded.  
BRIGGS: It's this thing that's causing it.  
SCOTT: Can't you disconnect it?  
BRIGGS: It's probably booby-trapped. **

Jack: What's whit this episode and booby-traps?

**ADRIC: Maybe so, but it can be disconnected.  
BRIGGS: How?  
ADRIC: Solve the three logic codes.  
BERGER: That could take forever.  
ADRIC: Well, then I suggest we start at once.  
(There's the sound of weapons fire as Marshall tries to hold back a new army of Cybermen. He fails. Briggs runs off the bridge.) **

**[Outside the bridge]**

**(Scott and Brooks reassemble this barricade.)  
SCOTT: It seems we have very little time, Captain. **

**[Tardis]**

**LEADER: The time draws near.  
DOCTOR: It isn't necessary to taunt her.  
LEADER: It is simply a fact, Doctor.  
TEGAN: Can't you do something?  
DOCTOR: Not at the moment.  
LEADER: Do not mislead the Earthling. This time we will not fail. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BERGER: Is that right?  
ADRIC: It has to be. It's the only logical answer. **

**[Tardis]**

**TEGAN: I don't have to watch this.  
(The Cyberleader stops Tegan leaving.)  
NYSSA: She doesn't have to be here.  
DOCTOR: Gently, Tegan.  
TEGAN: Gently? This is my planet they're about to destroy!  
(Tegan hits some buttons on the Tardis and the whole thing tilts.)  
DOCTOR: No! You do things like that, we'll all finish up dead! **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(Briggs shoots a Cyberman and comes back in.)  
ADRIC: That's it! The first one's solved.  
(He starts putting the code into the Cyber device.)  
BRIGGS: We're running out of time. The troopers can't hold the Cybermen much longer.  
BERGER: We're working as hard as we can. It's very complex.  
ADRIC: It worked! See if it's released anything.  
(Berger works the controls.) **

**[Outside the bridge]**

**(Another Cyberman falls.)  
SCOTT: The power in these things is running out. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**BERGER: Stand by.  
(She hits the final button and the freighter tilts. The Cybermen fall over.) **

**[Tardis]**

**(On the scanner, the image of the freighter flickers then vanishes.)  
NYSSA: What's happening?  
TEGAN: Where have they gone?  
DOCTOR: The freighter's jumped time warps.  
LEADER: You will follow.  
DOCTOR: Where?  
LEADER: Follow them! **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(The freighter stabilises.)  
BERGER: We're travelling backwards in time.  
BRIGGS: That's not possible!  
ADRIC: It is when you have an alien machine overriding your computer. **

**[Tardis]**

**(The freighter reappears on the scanner.)  
LEADER: You will board the freighter.  
DOCTOR: I can't.  
(The Cyberleader grabs Nyssa's arm.)  
LEADER: You will do as I say.  
DOCTOR: It's physically impossible. The freighter is no longer on a fixed course. The coordinates are constantly changing. That's why it keeps fading. I've got nothing to lock on to. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**SCOTT: (to Brooks) Rest there a minute. That was some bump.  
BRIGGS: It's bigger than you think.  
ADRIC: Well, if we can crack the remaining two logic circuits, we may be able to do something about it. **

**[Tardis]**

**TEGAN: At least the Earth is safe now.  
NYSSA: Doctor?  
TEGAN: Don't tell me it isn't.  
DOCTOR: Although the freighter is spiraling backwards in time, it's still locked on to the same spatial coordinates.  
TEGAN: Earth?  
LEADER: This is excellent news, Doctor. Earth will be destroyed. It will never exist as you have known it.  
TEGAN: Is that true?  
DOCTOR: Yes. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**ADRIC: That's it, the second logic code!  
BRIGGS: We've come out of warp drive! **

**[Tardis]**

**(A planet comes into view on the scanner.)  
DOCTOR: Earth.  
LEADER: Excellent. Hold this position. We shall observe from here.  
TEGAN: No! **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(As a surviving Cyberman crawls up the staircase, Berger gets the escape pod ready. Adric continues to work on the Cyber device.)  
BRIGGS: Come on. We've done all we can do.  
ADRIC: This is your planet!  
BRIGGS: I know. And I realise the consequences of this freighter crashing into it.  
ADRIC: There is still time to crack this last logic code.  
BRIGGS: There isn't. Come on. It's only a few minutes before we enter Earth's gravitational pull.  
SCOTT: You've done all you can, Adric.  
ADRIC: I can crack this code!  
BRIGGS: Come on, Lieutenant. And you, Berger.  
BERGER: Adric!  
ADRIC: You board.  
BRIGGS: Come on, lad.  
SCOTT: And that is an order, Adric.  
(Scott pulls Adric into the escape pod. Berger closes the door, but Adric back steps through at the last moment.)  
ADRIC: Of course! That's it! **

**[Tardis]**

**NYSSA: An escape pod!  
LEADER: My guards evacuating the ship.  
DOCTOR: It may be of some small consequence to know we've travelled backwards in time some sixty five million years.  
TEGAN: Big deal.  
DOCTOR: Think about it.  
NYSSA: Do you recall the fossil dinosaur bones in the cave on Earth?  
TEGAN: What?  
NYSSA: And why it's believed they died out so quickly?  
TEGAN: Earth collided with a meteorite.  
NYSSA: Or something.  
TEGAN: The freighter?  
DOCTOR: The antimatter vessel will split open on impact. There will be a tremendous explosion.  
TEGAN: The freighter was the meteorite?  
DOCTOR: It seems inevitable, as is your history as we know it.  
LEADER: You lie, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Not at all. You've lost. The Earth is safe. **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(As the western Pacific fills the main screen, Adric continues to work.)  
ADRIC: I can do it. I must do it.  
(The injured Cyberman limps towards the bridge.) **

**[Tardis]**

**SCOTT: Scott to Tardis. Scott to Tardis. Come in, please.  
NYSSA: This is the Tardis. We have Cybermen on board.  
(The Cyberleader pushes the Doctor aside and takes the communicator from Nyssa.)  
SCOTT: We've managed to escape from the freighter, but Adric's still on board.  
(The Doctor takes Adric's gold star out of his pocket.)  
SCOTT: Scott to Tardis.  
(The Cyberleader crushes the communicator.)  
DOCTOR: You've failed, Leader.  
LEADER: But you will not enjoy the victory. I shall now kill you, Doctor.  
(The Cyberleader levels his weapon at the Doctor, and Tegan grabs him from behind. It throws her off, and the Doctor gets behind it then rubs the gold star against its chest unit. It crumbles into pieces and gets sucked inside the Cyberleader.)  
DOCTOR: Get down!  
(Suffocating, the Cyberleader flails about, shooting its weapon and hitting the console. The Doctor gets up, grabs the gun and fires at it point-blank. It takes several shots, but finally the Cyberleader dies and its chest unit explodes.) **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**ADRIC: There's something missing. There's something I've forgotten. **

**[Tardis]**

**NYSSA: Please hurry, Doctor. We must get Adric off the freighter.  
DOCTOR: The console's damaged.  
NYSSA: We must save Adric! There's so little time! **

**[Freighter bridge]**

**(The last Cyberman staggers on to the bridge while Adric continues to try and solve the third logic puzzle.)  
ADRIC: Of course, that's it.  
(The Cyberman shoots at the console, and Adric leaps back. The Cyberman dies, but the console is destroyed.)  
ADRIC: Now I'll never know if I was right. **

**[Tardis]**

**(The Cyberman who was sent to search the Tardis returns. The Doctor has his back to it.)  
NYSSA: Look out!  
DOCTOR: I must save Adric!  
(Nyssa grabs the Cyberleader's weapon and shoots the Cyberman.)  
TEGAN: Look!  
NYSSA: Adric!  
(The freighter plummets through the Earth's atmosphere, and goes KaBOOM! The Doctor turns the scanner off.)  
TEGAN: Adric? Doctor! Oh, no.  
(Nyssa and Tegan cry on each other's shoulders. The closing titles roll silently over a picture of Adric's broken gold star.) **

Amy: So this is what happened to the dinosaurs.

Rose and Molly: Poor Adric.

Molly: He saved the world and died. And killed the dinosaurs but that was ment to happen.

**Ok! That's it! Now remember to vote a Portal character. I want to get rid of them so I can put in another fandom. I'd like if you give them dares too. **


	8. Companions

**Well here we are again! Hello guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. Now let's see. Finally I can get rid of someone…so Chell: Bye-bye. GLaDOS be careful 'cause I'm watching you.**

Ten: Any dares?

I have some.

**Eleven I dare you to sing a song about fezzes!**

Eleven: Ummm…

I have a red hat

And it is very cool

It always blows up

And that is really rude

**Wow…that's sad, that's really sad. I' m never making you sing again. That's the most shitty song you could do. Ok, let's move on before I shoot him. Ten , what was your favorite companion?**

Ten: I can't choose a favorite. I really can't. They're all brilliant. Everyone has something that makes them special and everyone saved me in a way or another and I couldn't be more grateful to them. It would be like choosing a favorite child.

**That's…That's deep.**

Sherlock, I never asked: What do you think about the TARDIS?

Sherlock: I was really surprised when I saw the interior. I couldn't have imagined it was bigger on the inside. First I thought I was a trick. I thought it could be something done whit mirrors but that idea fell when I moved around and didn't bump into anything. I still need to do some more exploring to come up whit a believable theory.

**Why must it be believable? That's it; the box is bigger on the inside.**

**Anyway…John and Sherlock, what do you think of people shipping you?**

John: They do what?!

Sherlock: It's obvious John.

**So what do you think? And it has to be the truth.**

Sherlock: They shouldn't get in other people's lives. But I am ok whit them. It's not like we're hiding anything.

John: Yes we are.

Sherlock: Oh John, you think people didn't get it already?

Jack: I like were this is going. Hey if you break up I'll see you. Especially Sherlock.

**Uh…got to stop…homework!**

**Annnnnnnd cut! Bye!**


	9. The most terrefying thing and a song

**Yay, new chapter! I am so so so sorry for not uploading! Also I'm pretty pissed off because of school so I'll do this : Rick, Curiosity you're out!**

Eleven: Why did you do that for? They didn't do anything!

**I was pissed so Doctor if you don't shut up I'll put you in a cage whit the most terrifying creature in the universe.**

Eleven: A Dalek?

**No…A FANGIRL!**

Sherlock: I believe it's best to do what she says.

**Ok, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Jack are you mad at the Doctor ****for not showing up during Children of the Earth and Miracle Day?**

Jack: Hey that's right. *turns to Ten* Where the heck were you?!

Ten: I didn't even know you needed help, so shut up!

**Molly, I dare you to juggle.**

*Molly tries annnnnnd...*Molly: Uh...Oh...OW!

**Moriarty, are you and Sebastian lovers?**

Moriarty: WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!

**So are you?**

Moriarty: No. *whispers*but I would like that.

**Rose, can you remember anything from the bad wolf incident?**

Rose: A bit. It's pretty foggy but I remember The Doctor saying „I think you need a Doctor" and the kiss.

*Ten blushes*

**Ok! One for all of you. What's your favourite song/tune?**

Doctors: Time Warp!

**I...was expecting that...**

Master: Voodo child.

**Here come the drums! Here come the drums! Sorry I like that.**

Moriarty: Stayin' alive.

**Except you weren't.**

Molly: I guess Tears in Heven.

**Ugh Erick Clapton again! No, It's ok I like that song, but it's getting annoying when mum listens to it.**

GLaDOS: What do you think? Still alive, It's my song so I like it.

Wheatley: Um...What she said...

**You have no idea what a song is don't you?**

Wheatley: Nooooooooooo, I know exactly what a song is.

**Sure you dooo.**

John: I listen to Sherlock a lot so I'm starting to like what he sings.

Jack: Womaniser. That works, yeah.

Rose: I don't know...I guess those songs from Disney movies.

**Where are Amy, Donna and Sherlock?**

**GLaDOS:Um...**

**GLaDOS, where are they?**

**GLaDOS: I kind of took the liberty and put them into testing chambers.**

***Facepalm* Go and get them out of there.**

**Yup thet's it for now. I'm trying to choose what I'm gonna mix in here next. I was thinking Supernatural, Harry Potter or Star Treck, so can you tell me which one of theese three should I put in next.**


	10. Superportalwholock

**HELLO EVERYONE! We are back at Portal Wholock! It felt like forever but I'm finally writing this chapter. Hang on- hang on I have a good reason for not uploading: I was watching Supernatural 'cause I need to know what I'm dealing with here. (Unfortunately I couldn't watch that many episodes because school decided it will be nice to kill me). So back to business, everybody welcome Sam, Dean and Castiel!**

Sam: Where the fuck are we?

**I don't have the slightest idea, somewhere in America.**

Dan: Who the hell are you lot?

Ten: Well that depends, me and (points at Eleven) him, we are the Doctor, that's GLaDOS, Wheatley, Amy, Rory, River, Jack, Molly, Sherlock, John, the Master, Moriarty, Rose and Donna. Did I miss someone?

**Me!**

Eleven: Oh and that's the author!

Cas: What are you?

Ten: The majority are human except for GLaDOS and Wheatley who are robots and me Eleven and the Master who are Time Lords.

Dan: Ok I can understand robots but what's a Time Lord? It sounds like someone who wants to take over the world.

Ten and Eleven: (points at Master) He does. We don't. Time Lords are an alien species.

**Ok guys stop. We need to start this thing.**

Sam: Start what?

**We're playing Truth or dare.**

Sam: Can we play?

**That's why I brought you here.**

**Wheatley can you remember being anything before a core?**

Wheatley: No. Althrough ther is a part of my memory which is blocked.

Ten: I can use the sonic screwdriver to unlock it.

*Ten uses the screwdriver*

Wheatley: Wait, wait. There it is. OhmygodIwashumadIwasabloodyhumanIcan'tbeliveitohmy godohmygodohmygod!

**Next! GLaDOS, would you rather go without cake and deadly neurotoxin for a month or be locked in a room with a flock of birds for a whole day?**

GLaDOS: I would survive whidout cake but the birds will certanly kill me so I'll take the first option.

**Next! Doctor! I dare you to climb on monkey bars over a mob of daleks, cybermen, and rabid fangirls.**

Eleven and Ten: Whitch Doctor?

**Both of you.**

Eleven:*Gulp*

**Oh and I need you to sighn this.**

*The Doctors sighn the paper*

Ten: What was that?

**Life insurance.**

*The Doctors start climbing. A Dalek nearly shoots Eleven and Ten was grabbed by the fangirls which are pulling him into the pit. Eleven jumps to get Ten and they barely get out alive.*

Eleven: WHAT IN THE NAME OF GALLIFREY ARE THESE PEOPLE!

**The most terrifying creatures in the universe, fangirls.**

**Hey, Sherlock! Here, have a pogo stick!**

Sherlock: What am I supposed to do whit this?

**I don't know; try jumping whit it on the blue gel. Now, hop-hop bunny.**

*Sherlock makes a jump on the gel and it starts bouncing him in random directions*

Eleven: Something wrong Dan?

Dan: My babe is alone at home?

Eleven: ?

Dan: It's my car.

Eleven: Well I've got my own transport so why don't we go and get your car?

Dean: Do you have a truck?

Eleven: I've got something better than a truck. Come.

Sherlock: Don't leave ma here people! Please! Help! Hello! Don't leave me here!

**I guess that's it for now. (Can someone tell me if I got Cas, Sam and Dean right? Oh and I'm gonna change the title to Superportalwholock: Truth or Dare)**


End file.
